The Angel of Sorrow
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: COMPLETE! A different dimension...a different reality...that follows after the closing of the Angels' Door. The smashers face a new ordeal, one they must overcome, or else lose a prize more valuable than life itself. AU, T for safety.
1. Pro: A Look Into Dimensions

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD HI FOLKS! Look at me, posting up yet another fic even though I have others I should work on! Yay me! XD**

**Falco: (Sarcastically) Woohoo… --;;**

**Enough of that, Lombardi. Anyways, it's going to be me, Falco, Game Watch, and Pikachu up here; closing this particular fic will be the trio of Marth, Falcon, and Yoshi.**

**Falco: "It's going to be?" **

Yes; this is just a prologue. Right now, it's just you and me here, and Marth and Falcon below. I'll hopefully not make it short, but eh, it's a prologue, so…XD

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM. She also won't own specifically made Angel OCs (if she in fact decides to use them). She does, however, own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demonic forms of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, her angel OCs (if she in fact decides to use them), the "Angel of Sorrow" (of which you'll learn about in the future of the fic), and that which is mentioned in this prologue.**

**This is more of a fic to see who is interested and what not, but eh, I might update this one as well. There's no Underworld, so that's a good thing! XD Nevertheless, we'll see what happens! Slight spoilers here for _A Grasp At Life_, but I'm betting most of you already read its thirteen chapters.**

**Falco: Away prologue!**

Stars…space…the twilight sky…

This is only some references to my home, that which is above, or all around, the planets and is below the Realm of the Heavens.

Oh, please forgive me for being so rude. It's an honor, my friend. My name is Daughter Time.

Hmm? You were expecting something else? "Father Time"? Oh, he is my father…well, he was my father, but that's not important. You would like to hear that tale? Well, maybe in the future it will be told.

You want to know what I look like? That is a…hard question. I can look like anyone, and everyone. I am human in appearance, with wings of Angelic light. As for the rest; feel free to decide yourselves.

You are here, in space. You didn't come here without a purpose. You did? I shall give you a purpose then. You will like it; I promise that.

You see, I am watcher of the different parallel dimensions, or the different realities, of the planets in this wide Video Galaxy. Each one is so similar, yet at the same time, so different. The dimensions of the Smashers of Planet Nintendo here are the most unique and fascinating of them all.

I'm sure you've seen one of the dimensions. The world pays no attention to the dwellers of the above and below, and an Angel is called to the Underworld in a desperate attempt to quell the Renegade rights within him. The yore of the Demon King halts the throats of all the smashers; yet they triumph, and accept the lost one.

But here, we stand in a different dimension. It is right next door to the one I have just spoken of; it ties well. But yet, it is different. Care for me to clarify? Of course I shall.

With my hands in front of me, held closely together, I hold a crystal ball. Gaze well into it, and watch. This dimension starts its differences from your dimension with the battle deep in the Angels' Door's heart.

_Dr. Mario clasped his hands together, and caught the blade. Sweat began to pour all over his face as he attempted to conquer the immortal's strength with his own._

_A well timed Falcon Punch, however, saves the doctor from his struggling as the Demon King, hiding well from harm behind Marth, was forced into a wall._

As you see…only two of the smashers fight to save a fallen friend. Yes, how that happened though, is a story all of it's own. Look.

_Five other smashers lie, beaten and broken, as the battle raged on. A small tear fell from a clone's eyes as she whispered prayers of redemption and salvation. A King glanced at his broken claws, struggling to pull himself up. A thin, black shape struggled to save himself from slipping into the embarrassment of unconsciousness. A blue feathered mercenary had already slipped into unconsciousness' embrace, not even aware of his surroundings. A red haired youth cried from behind dried eyes, wondering why._

_Another crash; this time, Falcon is the one sent flying. Again, the Demon King makes an attempt on Dr. Mario's life, and again, the doctor catches the blade before it cleaves him in two._

_A groan from Falcon alerts Dr. Mario to the grave circumstances of his surroundings; they were losing. If he was unable to battle, whether or not he got tired out, or killed, he knew everyone would die._

This dimension is quite different, isn't it? I'm sure you are surprised. There is nothing to be surprised about; in one dimension, perhaps even more, the darkness wins. Is this one like them? Look.

_Whiteness; a scene shifter…then picture. Dr. Mario and Falcon both watch as the black demon wings turn white, and become feathers. A flash; they change back. The Demon King steps forward, and it happens again; this time, however, the white wings do not fade away._

_Grasping Sanctus Lancea, the possessed prince drives it into the center of his body. The pain sends him to his knees as the spirit of the Demon King itself uproots and straightens itself. With a moan, it fades away, never to be seen again, as Dr. Mario knelt by Marth's side._

You see? A happy ending after all! I wouldn't be surprised; after all, this dimension is the closest to the dimension you see.

Would you like to continue watching the dimension I'm watching? The Demon King never placed his spell on the Renegade's heart. The call from the Underworld will never take place. Instead, the Smashers will find new enemies…in themselves. They will awaken a circumstance that will throw their entire lives in jeopardy, with a price at stake that is much more important than life.

Are you curious about what this may be? It does not hurt to be curious; please don't be shy! I will guide you, if you wish to see. Are you concerned about going back? I will take care of that too. For I am Daughter Time, and I will do my duty in my father's place.

It seems you wish to start this adventure. Please take my hand. Do not worry; I do not bite.

Are you ready? Then let us go. To a parallel dimension…with an adventure just as grand as the first dimension's...let us go...

**Marth: And that ends the prologue!**

**Falcon: Whoa! She's trying something new here it seems! I love it all!**

**Marth: So do I; a very interesting prologue RoyalFanatic has set up here. I would only assume the epilogue will be similar…**

**Falcon: Me too. Also, to clarify what she owns in this prolouge: RoyalFanatic only owns the Parallel Dimensions and Daugther Time. Well, tell us what you think! We hope you'll enjoy the journey!**

**Marth: Review!**


	2. Insight

**Okay, well, here's the first official chapter!**

**Game Watch: Woohoo! Glad to be here!**

**Falco: Some got confused, some seemed a little uninterested, and some seemed to be ecstatic. So; you going to focus on this as well? **

Probably. To tell the truth, I'm a little stuck on _Truth And Dare _as well…XD Nevertheless, inspiration usually comes as I write other stuff, so perhaps by writing this, I'll find inspiration for the rest of my fics.

**Pikachu: How will this be different than _A Grasp At Life_? Any ideas right now? **

No discrimination; no Nox; the Underworld and Lucifer are only to be mentioned in name. I might add in the Angel OCs made by the others, Syleen, or a few of my own Angel OCs, but that's not definite.

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM. She also doesn't own the specifically made Angel OCs and Syleen, Nox's heir (if she decides to use them). She does, however, own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demonic forms of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, her angel OCs (if she decides to use them), the "Angel of Sorrow" (you'll learn about that later), Daughter Time, and the Parallel Dimensions (maybe…).**

**Game Watch: The first chapter is up! Enjoy!**

"So that's what happened…very well. I suggest you rest up," Jeffrey Hand, owner of the Smash Mansion and guardian of its twenty six combatants, said. Dr. Mario had just finished giving the report of what had happened below the Angels' Door only a few hours ago.

A few hours ago…to those seven, it seemed like forever. They watched as Giga Bowser awoken the Demon King, Nox. And the spirit desired a body…it went straight for Roy, but Marth pushed his younger brother out of the way, and was taken instead.

It was pandemonium after that; Roy couldn't fight, and was the first to fall defeated. Nana and Bowser fought and finished Giga Bowser for good, but were caught by a surprise attack from Nox. Pretty soon Falco and Mr. Game and Watch were also down for the count. Dr. Mario and Falcon were humanity's last hope.

"Yes sir," Dr. Mario said, nodding. "If anyone needs me…"

"Nina can take care of them," Jeffrey said. "She said she'll stay for as long as she needs to. In fact, I'm thinking of asking her to live here with us. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me!" Dr. Mario said in reply. "It would be an honor to get to know Mrs. Hand more. But, why did you never tell us you had a wife?"

"Did you tell me everything about yourself?" The man who used to be a glove asked; a smile on his face. The doc laughed, nodding.

"I guess not," he replied. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Indeed. Take care of yourself."

Dr. Mario exited the room, leaving Jeffrey alone with his thoughts.

Seemingly glowing violet eyes stared up at the ceiling as the elder Hand brother sorted his thoughts out. His short raven black hair, as well as his camouflaging horns, was brushed back out of his eyes. Sighing, he began pacing around the room.

He wore a dark indigo shirt with the Smash Brothers' logo stitched on both the left and right shoulders. He also wore very long black pants; the smashers thought it a wonder how he never tripped, and a black belt; his golden gun hung on the right side of the said belt. His raven-like wings were folded up to not be a burden as he walked, and his raven-like tail stuck out in its normal fashion.

He had no idea of what had happened below the Angels' Door, and he felt so stupid for not accompanying Falco, Dr. Mario, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, and Roy as they partook on the rescue mission. But he couldn't say he wasn't doing _anything_ at all; the darkness that took over the sky also called demons to the mortal world, and he had to take on more than he normally could. Even if he was over five thousand years old.

But no, he had to be foolish. However, everything worked out, and things were slowly turning back to normal. Perhaps he couldn't be blamed that expensively. After all, none of the other smashers think that way.

He could only feel gratitude to the twenty five mortals whom he watched over. They accepted him, and persuaded their lands to accept him, and Jeremy, as well. He was a noble demon; never to be confused with the ones who so faithfully followed Nox, yet he feared that they would think otherwise.

"It all leads back to what Luigi and I talked about in the Library," Jeffery muttered to himself. "Would you allow yourself to be biased towards your fellow kin? They may not know it, but mortals and immortals do hold ties that link them together. After all, we were all created; we are all the higher ones' children. And kin must always stick together…but people forget that…"

"Yo bro!" Jeffery stopped upon hearing Jeremy's voice. "Are we starting the tournament or what?"

"Not yet!" Jeffrey called. "And come in already; that way we don't have to shout!"

Jeremy Hand entered the office. He had light orange eyes and messy black hair. A red jacket hung over his tan shirt, and dark red pants reached to his ankles. The younger brother wore white sneakers, the opposite of the elder's indigo boots that hid behind his long dress pants. The younger's horns were a vibrant orange, and stuck out to the sides, while his tail was tied around his waist.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "Everyone's ready, aren't they?"

"Not yet," Jeffery replied. "I want Dr. Mario and Falcon to rest up; not to mention there are still a few more dealings that must take place in the Underworld."

"Oh…"

"I have things I must do."

"Like what?"

Jeffery sighed. "I'm afraid they are my own business. But to let you know, I'm sealing…"it" away."

"Huh? But why?" Jeremy cried.

"For its own safety, as well as the safety of the ones we love," Jeffrey said in reply. "I knew you would be upset, but have no fear; it still will be passed down to you. Once you gain control of it, you may claim it back."

"You and Nina aren't going to have children?" Jeremy asked.

"Who said anything about that?" Jeffery asked in response. Jeremy had no reply. "I know it will be left better in your care. And don't forget, my first-born will be an angel, and he or she will not be able to use it."

"Oh yeah…"

"So, we shall wait a week, or until Dr. Mario and Falcon tell us they're ready. The business in the Underworld should only take more than a day."

"Right."

As this discussion was taking place; a handful of the smashers crowded around the five who were at the heart of the Door.

"So, what happened after that?" Popo asked.

"It was terrible!" Game Watch cried, eager to raise suspension. "Giga Bowser was laughing at us, telling us our battle was futile…"

"And then he opened the Demon King's tomb!" Falco said, emphasizing. "The candles blew out, and a hand appeared…and he came out! It was horrible; a spirit that wanted revenge!"

"Was anyone possessed?" Fox asked.

"Yeah!" Game Watch cried. "The King looked over all of us…and then he went for Roy!"

"You were taken?" Mario asked. "Momma mia!"

"Not me…" Roy said, with a weak grin.

"Yeah, cause Marth pushed Roy out of the way. But he couldn't escape in time…and _he_ became Nox's vessel!" Game Watch continued.

"Whoa!" Mario cried.

"Yeah, it was horrible! Giga Bowser was laughing at us too!" Bowser said. "So me and Nana kicked his ass…and then were caught by a surprise attack from Nox, and were unable to help."

"I remember getting hit…and that was it," Falco admitted sheepishly.

"Dr. Mario and Falcon were the ones fighting him," Roy said. "I saw it all."

"It must've been terrible…" Zelda said. Roy nodded.

"But the good news is that everything worked out for the better," Luigi said. "I mean, when we saw the sky blacken and demons rise from the ground, well, it was as if the Underworld had just risen onto our world."

"What happened up here?" Nana asked.

"Well, we all had to fight," Luigi replied. "Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand got into things. Terror, confusion, you name it!"

"But things grew calm; most likely after the Demon King's spirit was killed," Mewtwo said.

"Oh yeah, what happened then?" Popo asked. "Who delivered the final blow?"

"I actually think it was Marth who did that," Bowser replied.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, first Nox's wings turned white, and feathery, like an angel's," Game Watch replied. "At first, we thought Marth regained control, but then the wings changed back to the Demon King's."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Nana said. "The Demon King took a step towards the Doc and Falcon, and the wings turned white again. Then the next thing I knew, Marth was on his knees, and the Demon King's spirit was fading away."

"So that's what happened," Mewtwo muttered. "Well, it seems things will calm down. Everything should turn back to normal after a few days."

"I agree with that!" Pikachu said. "So, uhh…now what do we do?"

"Practice for the tournament! What else?" Mario asked.

The group let out a cheer, and ran for the arenas.

It seemed normalness would appear in a matter of time.

Little did they know their next adventure was about to begin…

**Yoshi: And that ends the first chapter!**

**Marth: Looks like this is just the rest of the smashers being filled in on what happened in the prologue.**

**Falcon: Still, that ending seems to be something. The next adventure…**

**Yoshi: For what "it" is; you have to think back ALL the way to the epilogue of _The Angels' Door_; it's the special object of the Hand Family that Master Hand refuses to talk about. XD**

**Falcon: And thus…I think we're done.**

**Marth: Review!**


	3. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Pikachu: Awesome! And things are starting to pick up, right? **

You bet! …Well, maybe not right now, but yes, eventually. XD

**Falco: Oh brother…**

**(Hits Falco) Quiet. Anyway, Game Watch, disclaim.**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM. She also doesn't own the specifically made Angel OCs and Syleen, Nox's heir (if she uses them). She does, however, own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demonic forms of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, her angel OCs (if she uses them), the "Angel of Sorrow" (you'll learn about that later), Daughter Time, and the Parallel Dimensions (…maybe…).**

**Pikachu: Is that everything? **

Falco: Looks like it. Second chapter…away!

He could dimly hear voices; one female and one male. It was a shame he couldn't understand what they were saying.

His slowly opened his eyes, as if it were a task he was not used to…but pain made him close them again. He let out a hiss as the new founded pain, which was numbed before, shot throughout his body.

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" The male voice said.

When the pain died down, he opened his eyes again. For a brief, delusional moment, he thought he was in the Realm of the Heavens. But the male voice broke through again.

"Yeah, he's up. Welcome back to the living, Marth!" The voice said cheerfully.

The prince pulled himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain now stinging him, and glanced around.

Smash Mansion's Hospital Wing greeted his eyes. He was in one of the six beds that lined the far side of the room, the fourth one to be exact. Sitting on the first bed was Captain Falcon, whose arms were being treated by Nina Hand.

"Good to be back," Marth muttered, giving a weak grin. It soon faded, however, and not because of the pain. "Wait…what's happened? How long was I out?"

"Five days," Nina said, gently looking over the Captain's right arm.

"Yeah; it's been five days since the Door Incident," Falcon said. "Do you remember?"

"Faintly," Marth replied. "Driving the Demon King out…seeing the Judge…then leaving the Door and closing it. After that, nothing..."

"A wireframe, obviously pissed at all of us because we killed Giga Bowser, jumped at us with some sort of pointed object," Falcon said. "Well, he successfully saw to almost slicing my foot off, almost cutting Game Watch in two, bashing you in the head, hard, and dislocating Falco's shoulder. We were all worried that you wouldn't make it. Fortunately for us, the frame was stupid and missed your brain."

"You didn't miss much," Nina said, now checking Falcon's left arm. "The planning for the three-on-three tournament has begun, but we were told only twenty four of you all are actually going to do it. Jeffery thought it best that you didn't participate."

"I hate to agree, but I guess I have to," Marth said, wincing at the bandages wrapped around the center of his body.

"Can you stand?" Nina asked, turning away from the Captain and looking at the prince. Her sea green eyes showed a hint of concern as she brushed back a strand of her hair, colored the same as her eyes. She wore a long white robe that covered her entire body; it was hard to determine if she wore any clothing underneath it. Her wings were folded behind her, a beautiful white, and a golden halo sat a foot above her hair.

Marth revealed his own wings and took to the air. Frowning, he gently landed. His vision soon turned blurry, and he fell to his knees. The fears of him passing out were dimmed, however, as they heard him utter a curse.

"Ouch, looks like you're still hurting a little…" Falcon said, shaking his head. He jumped off the bed and also fell, letting out a loud yell.

"Looks like your ankle didn't heal as well as it did," Nina said, frowning at Falcon. The racer shot her a look. "I guess the both of you will have to sit out."

"Damn man! And I was actually going to be part of a team too!" Falcon complained. "Damn wireframe…why couldn't it have attacked someone else instead?"

"Because it didn't like your foot," Dr. Mario said, entering the room with a smirk. Falcon rolled his eyes as Nina ran over and helped Marth up. "So, still a little dizzy eh? Wasn't dramatically close, that blow, but it did do enough damage."

"You're telling me…" the prince muttered sarcastically. "I guess I'll just fly around. Do I need to stay?"

"Not really," Dr. Mario said. "Just take care not to get hit in the head or body; even a playful punch might knock you out, or at least knock you breathless. If there are any problems, just come back." Marth gave a nod and exited as the Doc inspected Falcon's ankle.

"You wished to see me?" Nana, upon entering Jeffrey's office, asked. She had been told, by Mario, that the elder Hand brother wanted to talk to her. He was sitting behind his desk, working on some papers.

"Yes. Please sit down," the noble demon said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Nana sat down, nervous, yet calm at the same time. "First off, I want to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thank you, sir," Nana said, with a slight smile.

"Your reports eased the smashers, as well as myself. I'm glad you weren't discovered."

"None of them thought any different about me sir," Nana said. "Even Giga Bowser himself didn't think that I'd be a spy, especially for you."

"When I first heard that you were the one who gave Mewtwo the murderous idea of killing off the families, I can't say I wasn't worried, or scared," Jeffery said. "Yet after talking to you, I knew you were the preferable choice for the job I had in mind."

"Did I do a good enough act?" Nana asked.

"Your act was better than "good enough"; bringing the idea of reviving the Demon King to Genes was one of the most dangerous, yet boldest moves I've ever heard of in my five thousand years of existence."

"He told me of the plan; using Marth as bait, he'd lure the rest of the smashers to where the King's spirit slept."

"Who did he want to have Nox possess?" Jeffrey asked.

"Genes wanted Bowser, although the Demon King himself seemed to want to take Roy. But neither of them were taken."

"Instead, Marth was…but nevertheless, Genes is dead, the Demon King is gone, and we have eight teams of three who are waiting to start a three-on-three tournament."

"Who are the two sitting out?" Nana asked.

"I'm not sure," Jeffrey admitted. He and the little clone shared a laugh. "Alright, that is all I wanted. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," Nana said, hopping off the chair and walking out.

"Wait!" Jeffrey called. Nana, who had opened the door, turned around. "Keep up the good work, and good luck in the tournament." The clone smiled and nodded, and left the office.

The noble demon turned back to the papers when the door opened again; it was Nina.

"Jeffrey? I have come to deliver a message," she said, with a smile on her face. Jeffrey grinned; he loved hearing her voice.

"From whom, may I ask?" he asked.

"One Dr. Mario," Nina replied. "'We have twenty four ready to go, including myself. It would be in both Marth's and Falcon's interests to be the two sitting out of this tourney, as they suffer from head and ankle injury respectively.'"

"Very well then," Jeffrey said, standing up. "I'll make the official announcement. In two weeks, we begin the tournament!"

**Marth: With that, the second chapter's over!**

**Falcon: Awww, we have to sit this out! That sucks! XP**

**Yoshi: But you two are still injured!**

**Falcon: I know; that makes it even worse…bleh.**

**Yoshi: Anyway, apologies for the delay of updation and stuff. Writer's Block and video games got in RoyalFanatic's way…XD**

**Falcon: She also wants to apologize if this chapter isn't on par length-wise with her usual ones; this chapter's pretty much a filler one explaining, of course, what happened to Marth, why Nana was with Giga Bowser in the first place, and who's going to miss out on the tournament.**

**Marth: Nevertheless, we'd also like to say one more thing before we close: for those of you who enjoy her work, especially _Blood Links_, then check out her profile for an announcement I'm sure will interest you.**

**Yoshi: Well, that's all from us. Review! **


	4. The Mirrored World

**And I'm back with a third chapter! Woo! XD**

**Game Watch: Yay!**

**Falco: I don't like the chapter title…you're up to something.**

**I guess I am. I did my best with this chapter, to make up for not updating for so long. At least it wasn't a cliffy or anything like that! Hmmm…Falco, disclaim.**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM. She also doesn't own the specifically made Angel OCs and Syleen, Nox's heir (if she uses them). She does, however, own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demonic forms of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, her angel OCs (if she uses them), the "Angel of Sorrow" (you'll learn about that later), the Mirrored World (introduced right now), Daughter Time, and the Parallel Dimensions (…maybe…).**

**Pikachu: Well, that closes everything up here. So…away third chapter!**

A black sky hung over Smash Mansion. There was no rain, although the clouds threatened it.

From her perch, Samus Aran watched the sky with a frown.

"Come on, rain already!" she growled. "We know you want to, you cursed sky!"

"Enough," Mewtwo said, teleporting behind her. "You're merely wasting valuable energy. Let the sky choose when it wants to beset us with its tears; we are not commanders of nature."

"I still can't believe that we actually found it," Aran said. "We found it, and we _have_ it. Can our miserable lives get any worse? Not anymore! We've finally found the key to happiness!"

"You do know they are suspicious of us," Mewtwo warned. "My other shot me a most particular glance as we met."

"He knows we have it?" Aran asked. "Will we never change from this miserable existence we have now?"

"He does not know for sure, and even if they are alert, there is nothing they can do; we are the ones who have it, not them."

"They should notice the change soon though…and what about—"

"The change will come on so naturally, it will seem as if it was bound to happen," Mewtwo interrupted. "As for…that obstacle…there will be nothing he can do. The change will affect him, and he will become powerless."

"But there are two of his kind there," Aran said. "We did not calculate that Master's other's wife would still be there, or would live there."

"But she is not tied to them as our obstacle is," Mewtwo countered. "And besides, she herself isn't here, so her other can do nothing. Our obstacle will become powerless, since his other is now gone, and our plans will take effect."

"Did we really have to kill him? He was one of our strongest."

"Shino is still affected hard by his death, but it had to be done," Mewtwo said. "If his other was to become powerless, both couldn't exist at one time. And since we can't leave, we couldn't kill the other; we had to kill our own."

"He knew that…didn't he?"

"Yes. He knew his fate, and he accepted it. That's why he told us what he did. That's why he allowed us to cut his bloodline."

"YOU STUPID SON OF A—"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY KONG!"

"ARGH! WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP?"

"Lombardi and Kong are at it again…" Mewtwo muttered. "I'm personally glad I do not have Toadstool's job."

"Who says you don't?" Aran muttered.

"Do not start with me Aran," Mewtwo said darkly. "I have no desire to make Toadstool's job even harder than it is."

"I'm going to check up on it," Aran said, turning away from the psychic cat and leaving without saying another word.

She marched through the mansion's halls, ignoring the constant screaming and arguing of her fellow meleers. She hurried to the heart of the mansion, where it was waiting.

It was a mirror, as tall as the doorway the bounty huntress passed through to enter it's room. A strange pattern was constantly scribbled on the mirror's edges, and the mirror itself was deep silver.

Upon standing a few feet from the mirror, Aran looked into it. The silver warped and shaped until it showed a bird's eye view of the Flat Zone stage. There was a three-against-three battle currently happening, and the Falco and D.K. on the stage were fighting side by side, like partners. The huntress snorted.

"Looking at the other world, are we?" A voice asked. Aran turned around to see Link Hyral enter the room. "Do you see my other anywhere?"

"Not his battle," Aran replied. "Although the Other Falco and the Other Donkey are fighting well together."

"That explains Lombardi and Kong," Hyral said. "I would assume the Other Ganondorf and the Other Falcon are also doing well."

"Dragmire and Douglas are fighting too?" Aran asked. Hyral nodded. "This is why I hate this world! Why is it that Douglas and the pokemon can keep their first names, but the rest of us can't?"

"The pokemon don't have last names," Hyral replied. "And the Otherworld calls Douglas "Falcon", more than "Douglas", so we're stuck with Douglas."

"This world sucks," Aran muttered. "But with this mirror…"

"Everything can change…" Hyral finished. "Yes. We know that. If we are to believe what Master says."

"Master hasn't lied to us yet, despite being of the Angel Race," Aran said. "The Mirror of Worlds…a sacred object that can allow the Mirrored Worlds to entwine with the True Worlds…"

"Their world is one where Angels are a blessed group, and Demons are cursed. We have rain, and they have sun. They have friends, and we have foes."

"But we are not exact opposites; Master told me the others care for their family like we do, and the Other Nana is also a clone, like Female Climber."

"And it seems relationships are the same as well; we know the Other Jeffrey has the Other Nina as a wife, and the Other Luigi is boyfriend of the Other Peach."

"Not to mention the Other Roy and the Other Zelda…and even our own others," Aran muttered. "This is so confusing!"

"Happiness is never easy to achieve," Hyral said.

"That's true…"

The two turned back to the mirror in time to see the Falco and D.K. in the mirror team up and defeat their final opponent, which turned out to be Bowser.

"Yeah, Kong and Lombardi are going to be fighting for a while now, aren't they?" Aran asked.

"Looks like it," Hyral said.

Roy Shino sat on the roof of the mansion, resting his head on his knees. His face was solemn; sorrow reflected from his eyes. He hugged his knees tightly, ignoring the rain that was hitting his face and body.

"Still up here?" A female voice asked, concerned. Shino looked up to see Zelda Hyrule walking up to him and kneeling besides him.

"The arguments…were too much," the lord muttered.

"I don't think that's the case," Hyrule said. "You're still upset…aren't you?"

"I know we had to do it…but…it's hard…I miss him…" Shino muttered. "He…he…"

"It's okay to feel sad," the princess said. "You have every reason to do so. I mean, he was a great person."

"He was…wasn't he?" the lord asked, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Of course! And he also knew we had to do it in order to even the playing field. He was able to sacrifice his own life for our happiness…I really envy people who can do that."

"So do I," Shino muttered, laughing softly.

"It's getting cold out; are you sure you want to stay out here?"

"No…you're right. Let's go back in."

The princess helped the swordsman to his feet, and they re-entered the mansion.

The sky continued to cry…the world continued to be cruel…the meleers continued to argue…

Yet for some of them, happiness wasn't too far away at all…

**Falcon: And that ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic apologizes for the ending; she had some difficulties. And as for the chapter…here's a brief summary of what's going on. Each world has a Mirrored World. For the most part, the Mirrored World is the opposite of the True World, but there are still some similarities.**

**Marth: The Mirror of Worlds is the pole that links the two worlds together, and can only be found in either one world or the other. Unfortunately for us, it's found in our Mirrored World, and it seems our Mirrored Selves have some ideas with it.**

**Falcon: We, the smashers, will be known as we usually are; by first name (or in my case, my last name), which means our Mirrored Selves, the meleers, will be known as our last names (or in my case, my first name).**

**Yoshi: In the Mirrored world, Mario is known as "Elder Mario" (Do not forget "Mario" is his and Luigi's last name!), Luigi is known as "Younger Mario", Young Link is known as "Young Hyral", Popo is known as "Male Climber", and Nana is known as "Female Climber".**

**Marth: It's all confusing, I know, and RoyalFanatic deeply apologizes, but once you get the grasp of it, everything will be okay! As for Game Watch, Dr. Mario, and the pokemon, they still have their names. But they'll be coupled with others from their respective world, so you know who's where.**

**Falcon: So uh…if there are any further questions, don't hesitate to ask. RoyalFanatic promises to explain everything as well as she can, and we'll do our best to summarize things as well. Please no flames or belittling words!**

**Yoshi: Review!**


	5. Natural Borned Hatred

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Readers of all and few of my work! I happily present to you…chapter four! XD**

**Falco: You're still up to something…something BIG…**

**Yes…I am. That is true. Well, Mewtwo and Aran did mention a change… (Sly grin)**

**Game Watch: Something's going to happen, isn't it?**

**Falco: I dislike this chapter's title too…**

**Oh quiet! Game Watch, disclaim please!**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette F., a third Angel who makes an appearance in both this and _The Demon's Staff_, the "Angel of Sorrow", the Mirrored World, and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Pikachu: Is it just me? Or are the disclaimers getting longer? Hmm…well, away chapter four!**

Mewtwo certainly had his suspicions, but he had no true evidence to back his suspicions…

His other had to be up to something; never in his life did Mewtwo's reflection smile in such a mad, superior way. Especially since the psychic pokemon himself wasn't smiling at all. He glided to Jeffrey's office, determined to see that the Mansion Guardian saw things the same way he did.

Fortunately, it didn't take much to get the elder Hand to side with him.

"I've noticed it too," Jeffrey said, when Mewtwo told him about his reflection's odd behavior. "I have to say the Other Master certainly had a few ideas in his head."

"What do you think's going on?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you think the others are up to something?"

"I have little doubt of that," Jeffrey replied. "Very little doubt; I was just told some shocking news not too long ago."

"Hmm? What's going on?" Mewtwo asked.

"A reflection's gone," Jeffrey replied. The pokemon's eyes went wide.

"Gone? Are you serious? It's not who I think it is…is it?"

"Not to mention everyone's slowly starting to argue with each other. The change itself is nothing out of the ordinary, but the reasons seem very suspicious. However, if what I fear is true, there's nothing we can do."

"They have the Mirror of Worlds, don't they?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. And with our reflection problem…it sets them up with the advantage. That is, should they decide to come over here."

"But that cuts back on their power, doesn't it?" Mewtwo asked.

"I think they're smart enough to judge which situation was better for them. Killing him off was a deadly gamble, but so is rushing in, blindly trusting in your own power."

"But if we're lucky—"

"They won't wait," Jeffery interrupted. "And unfortunately we don't have much time before it happens. It's probably only a few more days before they switch powers."

"But since the reflection's gone, so is the power it holds…" Mewtwo muttered. "Without that power…crap! Can't we _do_ something?"

"We may have to traverse to their world as they come to ours," Jeffrey said. "We are certainly unlucky to not hold the Mirror…just as they are lucky to know the advantages and disadvantages of being immortal."

There was a knock at the office door, and Yoshi entered the room.

"Sorry for interrupting!" The dino said. "But we're having problems down below!"

"What kind of problems?" Jeffrey asked. "Sheik is back, isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah he is!" Yoshi replied. "In fact, Roy, Zelda, and Sheik finished their battle against the Ice Climbers, Kirby, and Pichu! No, well…it's Fox and Luigi. They've been arguing recently, and they decided not to work together."

"It's too late to switch any partners now, as it is to switch positions," Jeffrey said, frowning. "Do they know that?"

"Sure they do, but that won't stop them from trying!" Yoshi said. "They're delaying the battle and everything!"

"The change is already happening," Jeffrey said to Mewtwo, who only nodded. Turning to Yoshi, he spoke to the dino. "Lead the way."

In the mansion's arena lounge, the other 25 smashers had gathered to watch the heated argument between Fox and Luigi. Pikachu, who was the third member of the party, smacked his forehead with his paw multiple times.

"Come on! Why the hell would I do anything like that?" Luigi asked angrily, offended at being accused of throwing the battle for "attention".

"Well, you've done it before, haven't you?" Fox asked, just as angrily, referring to a few battles in which Luigi had accidentally done so.

"Like those actually count!" the green hat wearing plumber yelled back. "I didn't do those stunts on purpose, you prick!"

"Hey! Break it up!" Jeffery, who had entered the room with Yoshi, shouted.

"Great job dino-breath…" Falco muttered. "You just _had_ to get Jeffrey involved, didn't you?"

"Quiet bird-brain!" Yoshi shouted. "At least I'm not the one standing there, looking like an ass!"

"What was that?" Both Fox and Falco asked angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Jeffrey cried. Silence filled the room. "I don't care what started this argument, or rather, string of arguments. We're already behind schedule as it is, and fighting amongst each other is NOT helping at all! Fox, Luigi, Pikachu, D.K., Falco, and Ness; you should already be finishing your battle. Get in there and fight!" The six yelped and ran off. "As for the rest of you, no matter any observant faults, keep them to yourselves. Unless you want to be the cause that ruins this tournament!"

The others gulped and nodded, and Jeffrey turned to leave. But as he did so, the corner of his eyes glimpsed the two smashers that were forced to sit out talking with Sheik, Mario, and Mr. Game and Watch. Not too far away from them was a plain old mirror, with four reflections.

The demon let out a sigh before leaving the room.

It seems Jeffrey's warning wasn't enough; the arguments continued. Bowser and Mario got into a good screaming match about each other's fighting styles; both kept trying to find moves the other used that were "cheap". Link and Samus got into an argument about their usual meeting place outside the mansion; Link said they should change it while Samus opposed the idea. Fox and Pikachu also got into a good shouting match against D.K. and Ness about the match.

Mewtwo reflected on these. Mario and Bowser were old foes; it was expected that the two would still hold some old strife. Link and Samus were together; it was expected to see couples fight. Fox, Pikachu, D.K., and Ness, well, they were shouting about the match. Fox's team had lost; of course he would try to find some way to get victory on his side.

Other arguments, similar to the natures of the ones above, continued throughout the mansion. They were expected, giving the circumstance and past of the arguers, and it seemed hard to believe that it might've been something else at work.

But there were five smashers that didn't seem to get into any arguments at all. Mewtwo noticed that he himself, Pichu, Marth, Falcon, and Sheik weren't at anyone's throats at all. Even when turned to and asked for back up or support, all five either shrugged their shoulders or just say they didn't want to get involved.

And the Other Mewtwo seemed to be enjoying this greatly; every single time the psychic pokemon stared at himself in a mirror, the other had that superior smile. It annoyed Mewtwo himself to no end.

But remembering what Jeffrey said, he knew they really couldn't do anything about it. All they could do was wait…

Little did the psychic pokemon know, however, that everything would take place sooner than he thought…

**Yoshi: We is done! Woo!**

**Falcon: Okay folks, to business: since the Ice Climbers count as one fighter, there were only 23 spots, since Marth and myself were sitting out. That's why Sheik's in this as his own person.**

**Marth: Hmm…nah, can't think of anything else to say.**

**Falcon: Well… ...neither can I…**

**Yoshi: Then we end the chapter. RoyalFanatic apologies if the chapter's length isn't as long as it should be; the next one will most certainly make up for that. Review!**


	6. The Angel of Sorrow

**Hmm…well, this chapter's actually appearing sooner than I thought it would be, but I really can't think of anything to use to delay, and meh, I'm not too sure if I want my fics to be super many chapters and such…XD**

**Pikachu: If that even makes any sense at all…**

**That's not the point! The point is that this is an important chapter! Especially since the chapter title matches the fic title!**

**Falco: It's about time too! So uh, I guess I'll disclaim: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette F., a third Angel who makes an appearance in both this and _The Demon's Staff_, the "Angel of Sorrow", the Mirrored World, and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Game Watch: Well, enough delaying! Enjoy chapter five!**

Although the time, both natural and manmade, said it was dinner, no one showed up.

Instead, everyone was in the arena lounge, watching as the last battle of the day was finally finishing up.

"And we now know the semi finalists!" The Shy Guy announcer proudly proclaimed. "Congratulations to Team Roy, Team D.K., Team Ganondorf, and Team Mario! We will be seeing them tomorrow at noon central! Till then, from all of us here at Smash Mansion, have a good night!"

"Crap, we're _finally_ done," Luigi muttered. "What a day this has been…"

"Hmm…makes me glad that I'm actually sitting this out," Falcon said. A number of glares were shot the racer's way. "What? You would too if you were walking around on crutches!"

"Does anyone have a bad feeling?" Ness asked suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Peach asked.

"I don't know…just a…really bad feeling something's going to happen," Ness replied. "I can't shake the feeling off either."

"Yes, I feel it," Sheik replied. "A nestled bad feeling that something unexpected will happen…"

"So do I," Mewtwo muttered. "And with…well, we should just be on our guard."

The psychic pokemon was about to mention his other's strange behavior, but he decided against it. He wasn't too sure if they had any idea of their others doing anything wrong, and he didn't want to start anything. Ignoring the curious looks the others were giving him, he simply teleported away.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Falco asked. "You have the feeling he knows something we don't?"

"Like we'd ever understand what's going on in that one's mind," Fox muttered. "Not even Ness' that strong. No offense of course!"

"None taken!" Ness said, overly cheerful, before muttering to himself quietly. "…for now…"

With a few final discussions about who would make the finals, and a few more arguments, the smashers headed off to dinner.

The rest of the night went off uneventful, and morning dawned as it should.

The nestled bad feeling continued to grow inside Ness, Mewtwo, and Sheik, and it seemed to spread as well; Jigglypuff looked as if she was sick, Yoshi didn't eat as much as he usually did during breakfast, and Zelda was brooding more than ever.

The arenas were getting packed; the cameras broadcasting the battles to the rest of the world were betting ready; noon was coming.

Yet, as all twenty seven smashers sat in the lounging area, or else stretched in preparation for their match, an explosion rocked the entire mansion, knocking everyone to the ground.

As shock, confusion, and for some, realization, was voiced in cries, a portal appeared before them, and out came…themselves? A second Link Hyral, Bowser Koopa, Ganondorf Dragmire, Luigi Mario, Kirby Star, and an Angel winged Jeffery Hand appeared before them.

The lounge door, connecting to the rest of the mansion, flew open, and the two Hand brothers entered the room as well.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"We finally meet at last," Hyral said. "It's an honor, reflections of our world."

"Reflections of your world…the others!" Mewtwo cried. But as quickly as he lost composure, he regained it. "So, you've finally decided to show yourselves."

"Yes," Younger Mario said.

"How the heck are you guys here?" Kirby asked. "And what are you talking about?"

"Did you know that our world is the Mirrored World of your own?" Star asked. There were still some puzzled that shook their head, but most of the smashers seemed to finally understand what was going on.

"The Mirrored World is like our world, except is the opposite," Jeffery said. "Each of the meleers before you are your, and my, reflections. They live in their world as we live in ours, but it seems they don't like their world anymore."

"You guys have the happiness," Koopa said. "We're tired of waiting for a switch; we want this world to be our own!"

"But you know what that implies," Jeffrey said. "Are you aware of the consequences?"

"We came this far," Younger Mario said slowly. "Consequences or no, we are determined."

"But you're no match for us!" Young Link said.

"Not true!" Dragmire countered. "We are you, so we have your talents."

"But you're forgetting the main rule," Jeremy said. "In our world, Holy beats Dark."

"Yes, we know," Hyral said. "But that doesn't matter; we already evened the playing field."

More of the meleers emerged from the portal, until twenty six meleers and two angel guardians faced twenty seven smashers and two demon guardians.

"Whoa! They're…us! All of us!" Pichu cried.

"No," Jeffrey muttered. "Not all of us. But then again, that was the plan, wasn't it?"

"So, you already know…" Koopa muttered. "You've had reason to suspect us."

"Suspicion does nothing," Jeffrey said. "Especially when powerless."

Koopa gave a grin.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Falco asked. "Care to, you know, elaborate?"

"Have any of you heard of "The Angel of Sorrow"?" Hyral asked. All but three faces looked puzzled. "Interesting…" He pulled out an hourglass, and held it on its side. "Think of our worlds as this hourglass, your world is in my right hand, and our world is in my left. In the center of the two worlds is the Mirror of Worlds, the link that connects us.

"In our world, Demons are the holy beings, and angels are the cursed ones. Dark beats Holy. But of course, there are the few noble Angels in the world."

"Which is why the reflections of Jeffery and Jeremy before us are angels," Mewtwo said. "Nina's reflection would be a demon, since she is an angel in our world."

"Okay, I think I get it," Kirby said; others nodding in agreement.

"Let me continue," Hyral said. "So, for example, let's take the Other Jeffrey and Master. Three times each year, their power is switched, passed through the Mirror of Worlds, where it is converted to the opposite power, and is given to the other immortal."

"In other worlds, my power leaves me, passes through the Mirror of Worlds, where it is turned demonic, and is given to my reflection, Master," Jeffrey said. "At the same time, Master's power leaves him, passes through the Mirror, where it is turned angelic, and is given to me."

"Huh." Was all Falco could say. Others nodded.

"The change happens at a speed faster than light years," Hyral continued. "So it's never noticed."

"Question!" Nana said. "What happens if either Jeffrey or Master dies? Does that have to do with the Angel of Sorrow?"

"Yes," Hyral replied. "It affects both demons and angels, but there is no specific name for demons yet. Yes. Let us say the Other Jeffrey died. His power and soul are sent to the higher realm, and that's the end of that. But the swap still occurs, even with the Other Jeffrey gone.

"Master's power would leave him, pass through the Mirror, become angelic, and head to your world. But since the Other Jeffrey is gone, the power doesn't have a vessel to go to, and it locates itself somewhere in your world, remaining there until Master travels here and picks it up, or someone else takes and transforms it.

"Meanwhile, the Other Jeffrey's power, which no longer exists, can't travel to Master. This will become noticeable by the graying of his wings, and the vanishing of his angel charm. This happens to all angels, and an angel who becomes like this is the Angel of Sorrow."

"An Angel of Sorrow is one who has no power," Mewtwo said. "One who cannot use magic, fight with weapons or fist, cannot protect close friends and loved ones. He or she can still dodge, fly, and defend, but that's it. The fact that he or she can't do anything at all to help out in battle is why they're known as Angels of Sorrow."

"It is unsure what happens to demons," Elder Mario said. "But the end result doesn't change; the demon still can't fight."

"But that's not the point now, is it?" Marth asked, stepping forward. "There's only twenty six of you, as there are twenty seven of us. Don't think I have no idea what's going on."

"Wait…they're missing someone?" Popo asked. "Who?"

"So, the absence of the reflection is true, is it?" Koopa asked. "No wonder you didn't look confused."

"Absent of reflection?" Young Link asked.

"You killed him," Marth said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. We did," the Other Mewtwo said. "We killed your reflection. And the results of our discussion will show up…now."

Right as the Mirrored Mewtwo said that, everyone, including the meleers, let out a gasp. The prince himself glanced at his wings, only to see them fade to a dull blackish-gray, losing their glory. Putting a hand to his necklace, he was still able to feel the chain, but the charm was gone.

"Behold Nintendo's first Angel of Sorrow!" the Other Mewtwo cried gleefully. "The trump card of this world now useless and frail. Now the time has come…this world…is ours!"

With that, the twenty six meleers charged. During all the confusion, the demon Hand brothers vanished to evacuate the now impatient viewers, while the angel Hand brothers vanished back to their world. Mario, who was nearest the now powerless prince, smacked his forehead with his hands.

"What do we do now?" he cried.

"The portal," Marth said. "Remember what Hyral said; my power is probably anchored somewhere in the Mirrored World. If we find it…"

"…we can overturn the reflections!" Mario finished. "Right! Since you're completely powerless, I will officially be your bodyguard! Now let's go!"

The two raced to the portal and entered; the only person seeing this being Falcon.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, three angels were flying towards the front doors. The first was a male, looking to be in his early twenties. He had yellow hair and eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt and pants, and red gloves and boots. His wings were white, and had feathers, but had more of a spectral look to them. A sword was hanging in its sheath on his left side, and a charm of a male angel, holding a book in his hands, graced a chain around his neck.

The second was a female looking to be in her late teens, and a tigress humanoid with silver fur. She had dark blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Her wings were more feathery than the average angel, although they were just as white as Nivian's. Her claws were sharpened, and shining in the sunlight, and a charm of a male angel, holding a lance by his side, graced a chain around her neck.

The final angel was also female, and looked to be in her forties. She had pure silver hair and pure gold eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, a long red skirt, black gloves, and white boots. A tiara was placed in her hair, with the black king and white queen chess pieces on it, two bracelets were fasten on her wrists, the left one with the black checkers piece on it and the right having the red checkers piece, and she wore a short cape checkered black, red, and white. Her wings had a more transparent look to them, indicating the start of long age, yet they were as white as her traveling partners. A checkered bow with a black string was fastened on her back, and a quiver with pure white arrows was nestled on her right side. A charm of a female angel, holding her hands out in front of her, graced a chain around her neck.

"We finally made it!" The male angel said. "Wow, what a trek."

"I can't wait to see the smashers!" The tigress said; a big smile on her face.

"It would be great to see them," The older female agreed. "Hmmm? Do you hear the sounds of conflict?"

"Now that you mention it…" the male muttered.

"So do I…" the tigress finished.

"Nivian! Gamecube! Aunt Nanette!" The mansion's doors open, and Falcon hobbled out on his crutches.

"Douglas! What happened?" the older female, Nanette, asked, concerned over the fact that he could not run. The other two, Nivian and Gamecube, looked at Falcon.

"No time for that!" the racer said, knowing his aunt was talking about his ankle. "We've got bigger trouble! Our reflections want our world! We have to stop them!"

"The reflections? But how—"

"They played the Angel of Sorrow trick, and damn did it work!" Falcon muttered. "The portal's in the arena lounge! It's fading, but it's still there! You got to help Mario and Marth!"

"Mario?" Nivian asked.

"Marth?" Gamecube asked at the same time.

"We'll go!" They both declared, flying into the mansion.

"Great," Falcon muttered sincerely. "Aunt Nanny, I'm glad you're here. We need reinforcements!"

"I'm not sure when I can get them dear," Nanette said. "But I'll do everything I can."

Ignoring the battles, Nivian and Gamecube headed for the lounge. The portal seemed to be blinking out of existence. Grabbing the tigress' wrist and offering a quick apology, the Flame Master flew both of them into the portal. A few seconds after Gamecube passed through, the portal vanished…

**Falcon: That ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: The invasion has begun, and four of our own are located in the Mirrored World! The chapters following this should (and most likely will) be a look in the Mirrored World, then our own, then the Mirrored World, then our own, ext.**

**Marth: Now it's a race to regain my power and return, as well as defending the mansion, and the rest of the planet, from our reflections.**

**Falcon: As for the price greater than life, as the summary says, well, that's his power (Points to Marth). If someone or something takes his power before he, Mario, Nivian, and Gamecube can find it, that's it; Marth can say farewell to his smashing career, his weapons and us, and even the planet! What use is there staying if he's only putting himself in danger?**

**Marth: And _that's_ not a good thing…**

**Yoshi: We'll find out what happens as the fic goes on. Review please!**


	7. Mirror: The Search Begins!

**Okay, well, let's continue this, shall we? With three angels and a plumber in the Mirrored World, and everyone else fighting against themselves in the True World, well, things are picking up!**

**Falco: But we're not focusing on the True World right now, are we?**

Nope. As the chapter title indicates, we're focusing on the Mirrored World. Let's see what our four heroes are up to. A little fun info, some shocking new changes, and…well, you'll see for yourself!

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the Mirrored World and the Others (Her own OCs and in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Pikachu: Is that everything?**

I guess so! Well, away chapter six!

Late evening/early morning graced the vision of the two angels, despite it being PM.

"Wow; the Mirrored World truly fits its name," Nivian said, unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of him. Upon a mere thought, it lit up, giving the two seeing ability for up to about two feet.

"Let's be in awe later," Gamecube said. "We have to find Mario and Marth first!"

"Us?" Mario's voice asked. "We're over here!"

A few feet northwest was a dead looking tree; branches lined and linked together in strange formations. Near the tree, both hold a long, sturdy branch that was most likely lit by fireballs, were both the plumber and prince.

"It's never this dark around two, is it?" Mario asked good-naturedly. "When we left, it was afternoon; now it looks like the sun will rise in a matter of hours."

"I'm quite impressed," Nivian said. "I mean, it's like we're on the other side of the planet." Glancing at the two smashers, he let out a low whistle. "Damn; haven't seen dead wings in a while."

"Dead wings?" Mario asked.

"Sure," Nivian replied. "Still useable, but considered dead. The wings that can only be seen on an Angel of Sorrow…"

"You're not impressed, are you?" Marth asked; a sly grin on his face.

"I've seen it too many times," Nivian replied, looking to the ground. "And the first time…my own father."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gamecube said, patting the angel on the shoulder. Mario let out a small cough while Marth was focusing on the sky. "So, should we start looking?"

"Duh," Mario replied, starting to walk. The three angels quickly followed him.

Gamecube began to hum a song, and Mario was quick to recognize it. Mario hummed a song afterwards, and Gamecube was quick to recognize it. The two went back and forth, humming songs that Marth and Nivian did not know until the plumber spoke.

"Hey. I was wondering…who are the angels on your charms?" he asked.

"My charm?" Nivian asked, looking to the object. "This is an Informer of a different world, since his weapon's a book. My parents said he's distinctively related to me. I wish to meet him one day."

"That's neat," Mario said. "So, does that mean the charms don't have a random angel?"

"The charms were made by the gods and goddesses," Marth said, answering the plumber's question. "So yes, those angels all play an important part in our lives or the lives of someone close. I can't remember who the angel on my charm is…well, was, but she has something to do with the Higher Realm."

"Oh," Mario said. "Well, what about Gamecube's?"

"Mine?" Gamecube asked. "Hmm...I'm not too sure. He looks familiar, but..."

The prince glanced at the charm before quickly looking away; his face turning slightly red. Mario looked at his fellow smasher, confused, as Nivian looked to the charm as well.

"Hmm? Have any ideas?" The Flame Master asked.

"It's...me..." Marth replied, embarrassed.

Mario looked to the charm, then to the prince, then to the charm again. After looking back and forth, he nodded. "Yeah, it is him. Hard to tell with the silver color, but if you look hard enough."

"Wow, that means he will soon play an important part in your life," Nivian said, letting out a laugh. Marth glared at the laughing angel, a glare that Mario caught. With a grin, the plumber smacked the Nivian on the head; the Crystal Prince silently thanking Mario.

"Halt!" Everyone quickly snapped to attention in time to see four people, each in one cardinal direction, descend to the ground. They wore dark, ragged clothing and had weapons out.

"Demons!" Was Nivian's first cry.

"No…they're angels!" Mario said, pointing to their wings. "Look!"

"What do you want with us?" Gamecube asked.

"Who are you?" the first man asked. "How dare you walk and talk with the mortals! And with a meleer no less!" He pointed at Mario.

"No wait! You don't understand!" Gamecube cried, holding out her hands. "We're not from this world! We're Holy Angels! And Mario's a smasher; not a meleer!"

"LIES!" the first man cried. "How dare you try to deceive us!"

"It's not lies," A different voice said. At first, Mario thought Jeremy had also went through the barrier, but then remembered that his reflection, Crazy, had went through the barrier before the fighting. Sure enough, it was Crazy. He had the same hair, eyes, and clothing as Jeremy, but had a pair of wings on his back, and a charm of a male angel holding a gun over his should. Mario inspected it closely; it looked to be Jeffrey's reflection, Master.

"Traitor!" the first man cried, pointing at Crazy. "You and your brother! How you can guard mortals! Mortals! Have you lost your pride?"

Mario made a sharp comment, which gave Crazy time. "When we have all four distracted, flee," he whispered to Marth. The prince nodded and handed Crazy the makeshift torch. Turning to the first man he said loudly. "It seems you are the one who has lost his pride. I'm still shamed to see so many of our people following so corrupt a King!"

"And what about you?" the first man asked. "Still deciding to go along with the whole "gods and goddesses" crap the infernal demons use? I've never heard such tall tales."

"If anyone's infernal around here, it's you," Crazy said. "But since you guys will not flee, we shall fight." He threw the torch to the ground, lighting the grass on fire. "NOW!"

Mario jumped for the eastward angel, driving his fist into the man's skull. Nivian swung his sword at the westward angel; he missed the female angel, but was successful in forcing her backwards. Gamecube lunged for the southward angel; confusing him while Marth made a quick escape. Crazy flew upwards and began rapidly shooting the first man, the northward angel.

"They are not from this world!" Crazy shouted, as the first man flew into the air as well. He let out a growl, swinging heavy, spiked metal ball on a chain above his head.

"I don't care if they are or aren't," he said. "They are traitors, and they shall perish!"

"They are not traitors in their world," Crazy said, dodging the ball. "And that is all that matters. I will see to it that their mission is successful!" He fired a round of bullets at the man.

The four battles raged on, until Crazy was successful in killing his opponent. Upon seeing their leader dead, the other three fled the scene. Making sure there weren't any other angels nearby, Crazy turned to the three.

"Come on! Before more of them come!"

"Where did Marth go?" Nivian asked.

"Where else?" Mario asked. "Lead the way, Crazy. I guess it's time we paid a visit to Smash…no…to Melee Mansion."

**Yoshi: That ends the chapter!**

**Marth: Well, despite a bad beginning, things seem to be calm.**

**Falcon: Visiting the Melee Mansion…I wonder what will happen there. But first we turn our attention back to the rest of us in our world! XD  
**

**Marth: Hopefully things are alright…**

**  
Yoshi: And for those wondering, Melee Mansion is the same as our Smash Mansion, but since they are the Meleers in their world, well…XD**

**Falcon: That's all from us! Please review!**


	8. True: Desperation

**Okay…umm…hi? XD**

**Raichu (Formerly Pikachu): You're late!**

**Wow…when did you get a Thunderstone? **

Raichu: Well, if you hadn't been absent for so long, you would know!

**Uhh…I'm sorry…**

**Game Watch: It's good to see you back!  
**

**Good to be back, I must admit. Still, think it's time I got back into things? I think so! Also a dedication to Nintendo4ever, who wanted to see this updated. Well it's updated! Too bad the site's acting up! (Fake sob) Falco, disclaim for us please?**

**Falco: Sure. RF doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the Mirrored World and the Others (Her own OCs and in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Deep apologies for the long wait. Now, let's see what's going on in the True World, shall we? Chapter seven away!**

To the smashers' good luck, they were successfully able to drive the Meleers out of the mansion.

That was the only good piece of luck they had, really.

Roy was the first to notice Marth's disappearance. It wasn't too long afterwards that Luigi noticed that Mario had vanished as well. A desperate search was led, scanning the inside of the mansion ten times over.

Currently in the Meeting Room after the unsuccessful search, the twenty five remaining smashers, their guardians, and the Guardian Angel Nanette were discussing the next plan of action.

"There's too much going on at once," Jeffrey said, after catching the attention of his smashers. "We need to take a breath and go over everything."

"There's no time!" Kirby shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Who knows what those Meleers are planning! They're probably hiding somewhere, planning our destruction! I bet they have Marth and Mario hostage too!"

"We have to save them!" Luigi cried, standing up as well.

"Settle down!" Jeffrey roared; slamming a hand on the podium he was situated behind of. Everyone stared; Luigi and Kirby slowly got back into their seats. "First of all, panicking like this will NOT help us! At all! We are going to calm down; that way our paranoia doesn't interfere with our judgment.

"First things first: I do not believe the Meleers want to kill us. They said they wanted our world for their own; they wanted our happiness. They'll either chase us away from the island, back to our own homes, or they perhaps are planning on sending us over to their Mirrored World; do not forget Master and Crazy fled back before the conflict began."

"But they don't belong here," Jeremy said. "That's why we're opposing them. Concerning you smashers, everything is completely thrown off key; two of you are here in one world at the same time. Their world, although similar to ours, is different; we would either have to adjust to their world completely, or get rid of them here."

"I say we get rid of them," Sheik said. "We're the ones who live here; we should be the ones to decide which world we, and they, should stay in."

"We certainly can't keep them here," Jeremy stated. "If the public, hell, if the world knew there were two of everyone here except for Mario and Marth, and us of course, panic would spread."

"So we either move to their world, or they go back against their will," Samus said. "Damn, both sound difficult." Jeremy nodded.

"It's most likely they know that as well," Jeffrey said. "Until they have a good idea of what they want to do with us, I'm sure they don't want others tossed in; everything would get more messed up than it already is. So no doubt they're hiding in the more isolated parts of the island."

"But hunting for them isn't the most important task, is it?" Nanette asked. Jeffrey nodded. "Mario and Marth seemed to have vanished during the commotion, not to mention two angels who were with me vanished as well."

"Hostages!" Kirby shouted again.

"I don't agree," Samus said. "There weren't any signs of the Meleers taking anyone during the commotion."

"It could be possible they fled the mansion," Jeffrey said. "Now that Marth's powerless, being in a situation where one must fight would not help. I'm sure Mario went as a bodyguard."

"Nivian and Gamecube, the two angels with me, might've seen them and followed them," Nanette suggested. "But where could they have gone? Did they flee the island? Or just the mansion in general?"

"Think they fled from the planet?" Sheik asked. "Maybe they headed to the Upper Realm?"

"Should I contact my mom?" Roy asked. "Let her know what's been going on, and ask to keep an eye out?"

"We could do that," Jeffrey replied. "But first, I want to make sure the four aren't on the island. I'm sure learning of her husband's death is bad enough; adding to it her eldest son's newest transformation and disappearance will only add more stress." Roy nodded sadly.

Everyone was silent, until Pichu softly cleared his throat. Everyone looked to him.

"Umm…I have an idea…" He muttered softly.

"And what may that be?" Nanette asked gently.

"Umm…is it possible that they escaped to the Mirrored World?" He asked hesitantly, afraid his question would be laughed at.

To his surprise, laughter did not echo from the room. There was only silence.

"How long was the portal up?" Game and Watch finally asked.

"Enough time for even Nivian and Gamecube to realize it and go in; I feel like such a fool," Jeffrey replied. "Of course, _of course_; they _had_ to have gone to the Mirrored World."

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Remember what was told," Mewtwo replied. "Marth's power, turned demonic, is anchored somewhere in the Mirrored World, since his Other is no longer around to receive it. It remains as it is, until it is retrieved, or is turned into something else by another, just as powerful as he is."

"That last part's new," Dr. Mario said.

"Only those who have just as much power as the angel, or more even, may transform the anchored power into something else," Mewtwo said. "With any luck, the power may be isolated from anyone that holds a power at all."

"Or, to all our advantage, the power _is_ stationed in a place where there are others with that much power or more," Jeffrey said. Everyone, including Jeremy, looked to the demon as if he was crazy.

"Why would that be good?" Zelda asked.

Jeffrey smiled, confusing all. "A question that will be answered when the time comes, Zelda. Yes, you may all think I'm crazy, but I have a hunch, and if that hunch is correct, then there's a way to—"

Before he could finish, the multiple alarms of the mansion blared, making everyone jump. A wireframe ran into the room, a male, screeching in different pitches.

Apparently it was the way a wireframe spoke, for both Jeffrey and Jeremy nodded, and dismissed the frame.

"Our good friends the Meleers are back for round two," Jeffery said.

"I never knew the wireframes talked! Or…made any noise for that matter," Bowser muttered.

Before Jeffrey could speak, an explosion rattled the mansion. More screeching, both male and female, could be heard; followed by the sounds of combat.

"That's for later!" Jeremy shouted. "They're playing hardball it seems! Well, let's show them it takes more than actions to take our world! It takes _re_actions!"

With that, everyone left the room; Falcon was the last, complaining as he hobbled out on his crutches.

**Marth: That ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: WE'S BACK!!! WOO!**

**Falcon: I guess there was a desperate feeling in the mansion; there was in the beginning!**

**Marth: Although I wonder what Sir Jeffrey was going to say before he was interrupted.**

**Yoshi: He certainly sounded crazy alright! But RoyalFanatic knows what he's talking about, and by the end of the fic, you should be able to as well.**

**Falcon: And THAT will be explained at the end of the fic as well. For now, we end what happens with us, and focus on what happens in Melee Mansion! Until then, review! **


	9. Mirror: Welcome to Melee Mansion!

**Mirror to True, and back to Mirror! Let's see what's going on in the other world, shall we?**

**Game Watch: Okay!**

**Raichu: Wow! Being a Raichu is actually cool! What the hell was Ash thinking? I'll get the little brat! XP**

**Now's not the time, I'm afraid. But after the chapter you can hunt him down.**

**Raichu: I can? Woohoo!**

**Falco: BUT! You gotta disclaim! Right RF? **

Would you?

Raichu: Sure! RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon (her OCs), the Mirrored World, the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…

**Game Watch: With that, we can begin the chapter! Away chapter eight!**

"You have to understand, we have nothing against you guys personally," Crazy began, as he, Mario, Gamecube, and Nivian made the trek to Melee Mansion. "Before all of this, we were happy with our lives and everything."

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"I think the long absence of true happiness and peace for the umpteenth time was the final straw," Crazy replied. "We've all been feeling restless and annoyed with our world, and we had the Mirror of Worlds, which was able to show us how you guys were doing. Seeing you guys having such a grand life must've made us…jealous…"

"So you wanted our world for yourselves," Nivian said. "And you knew we couldn't allow you guys to stay while we were there, two of everyone in the same world; everything would be thrown off balance."

"You also knew we wouldn't let you guys stay," Mario said. "Because we lived in this world for all our lives, and we would not be willing to change worlds."

"Invasion was the best idea," Crazy said. "And well, you were already told enough. But know that we didn't do this because we have something against you guys! I mean, we didn't…well, you should know what I'm talking about."

"Well, everything's in the past now, right?" Gamecube asked. "You did help us out, and for that, we're grateful. We need to find Marth's power, and find a way back to our world."

"And you have Master's and my support," Crazy said.

"Holy against holy…" Mario muttered. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry! Just thinking out loud!"

"No advantages in that scenario," Nivian muttered. "I hate those kinds of situations; I like having at least one advantage on my side."

"Who doesn't?" Crazy asked. "But look! We're here!"

Sure enough, the presence of a mansion graced the four's eyes. Mario bit his lip; it felt strange to look at his home, yet know that it wasn't…

It was very confusing as well…

Crazy wasted no time in leading them to his elder brother's office, where Master and Marth were already waiting; the former watching the door while the latter was reading a book. Hearing the door open made him close the book and look up.

Like Crazy, Master looked exactly like his Other, except for the lack of horns and tail, and the difference in wings, which were spectral. The elder guardian also had a charm around his neck, and to Mario's surprise, it looked exactly like the Nina Hand from the True World.

"Good evening, smashers and future smashers," Master said; a grim smile on his face.

"Future smashers?" Gamecube asked.

"Indeed," Master replied. "While I am unable to tell you when and how you will be smashers, I can see that you will. But let's save that for an urgent-free time. Please have a seat."

"The whole invasion thing is not our concern," Mario said. "As much as I hate to say, we have to leave that to the others in the True World. Right now we have something more important to take care of."

"We seek my lost power," Marth said.

"Indeed," Master said. "Hmmm…I can sense you're stronger than the average angel." Marth gave a quick nod. "This means it's most likely your power isn't hiding on the planet itself. That narrows things down to either the Upperworld or the Underworld."

"But that means we could be too late!" Mario insisted, standing. "This is a desperate situation for us; if we can't find Marth's power, we may as well say farewell to him, for…for forever even!"

"That depends on _where_ the power is anchored," Master said. "If in the Upper Realm, then there's nothing to fear; they enjoy using everything they can get their hands on as bait, and after learning four from the True World are here, they'll be very interested in capturing you. Especially their King…"

"We were assaulted by _His Majesty's_ most prominent warriors," Crazy said. "I'm glad to say these Holy Angels and the Other Mario are good fighters; it was a shame they fled. I finally killed the bastard though!"

"Word must've reached their ears by now," Master said. "Which means any attempts into going in will be dangerous."

"What about if the power's in the Underworld?" Gamecube asked.

"The demons of our world would fit the description of the "Noble Demons" in your world," Crazy replied. "And with the gods and goddesses there, it's a very nice realm. Word should've already reached them of your appearance here, and knowing that the owner of the power is here to retrieve it should prevent others from taking it."

"We will head down and inquire," Master said, standing up. "It is also possible they know whether or not your lost power is anchored in the Upper Realm as well. I suggest the four of you make yourselves at home."

"We'll do that," Mario said, as he the others stood up as well. "Master, Crazy, thank you."

"Us Mirror are already causing you True enough trouble in your world," Crazy said, with a wild grin. "The _least_ we can do is make sure you guys are comfortable in our world!"

"Funny; in one world the True and Mirror are at conflict, and in the other, they are working together," Nivian observed.

"Opposition at work," Master said, with a sincere smile. "Now, if we may go? I'm sure you know where the dorms are."

"You got it!" Mario said. The two Guardians waited until the four left the room before teleporting away.

"Wow! This wasn't how I expected things to be!" Gamecube said.

"Yeah. Well, the fight, I did expect," Nivian said. "But the two guardians helping us…now THAT was unexpected!"

"They are guardians," Marth said. "I think that also ties in with all this."

"It probably also doesn't help for them that Marth and I are here," Mario said, grinning. "Cause we _are_ the reflections of the two Meleers they guard here."

"Think Zelda and Link…wait…they'd be Hyrule and Hyral, right?" Nivian asked. "Think they'd be upset if we borrowed their rooms?"

"Well, seeing as they plan to never return, I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all," Mario said. "I'm thinking of heading to the arenas after a nice nap! Nivian, care to fight?"

"I wonder if what Master said was true," Gamecube muttered. "Us, smashers! It'd be a dream come true!"

"Only time will tell!" Mario said, as they arrived at the dorms. "But first, a well needed nap! For who knows what new adventure lays ahead?"

With that, they went their separate ways.

**Falcon: With that, the chapter ends!**

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic is on a role! Woo!**

**Marth: But who knows how long _that_ will last…XD**

**Yoshi: True! XD**

**Falcon: It seems she has some new plans too; I thought the Angel King was supposed to be a minor character…**

**Marth: It seems she has a good idea of what to do with him, and…I can't help but admit I'm starting to get worried…**

**Yoshi: Me too…but anyway, til the next chapter, review!**


	10. True: Thoughts Abound

**Next up, chapter nine! Back to the True World! Smashers vs. Meleers! The fight against themselves…and thoughts abound!**

**Falco: You're not going to shut up about that, are you?**

Maaybe…XD Nevertheless, it feels like my recent chapters have been slight on the short side (to me at least…of course, I'm sure that's not the case!)…maybe I'm just paranoid?

Raichu: Or maybe it's because you haven't really _written_ in a while?

True, true. Hmm…soooo…shall we get the disclaimer out of the way? Nothing important to say really.

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon (her OCs), the Mirrored World and the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Falco: Let's start the chapter already. I wonder what RF has planned for us! Away chapter nine!**

It was a strange feeling, fighting yourself…almost like fighting a computer in the arenas…

But there were plenty of differences between a mortal and a machine…

Dr. Mario hurried on his way, occasionally glancing backwards; the Other's footsteps were hearable, but he wasn't close enough to be seeable. The doc turned away, focusing on not running into a wall.

Everything felt different; ever since the Others came…He was a man of logic, and two of each of the smashers, minus Mario, being in one place at the same time threw logic out the window. It wasn't supposed to be; they were to stay in their world, as was written by…who again? It didn't matter, the doc supposed. All that mattered was that it was written, and right now, it wasn't being followed.

It was hard to different between friend and foe as well, and that made the doc worried. Then again, there was the name difference. All he had to do, as logic told him, was refer to someone by the _smasher_ name. If that someone retaliated, he wasn't a smasher. If he didn't, he was. Simple enough.

Dr. Mario was mixed about complexity in general. He loved puzzles that could occupy him for hours, puzzles that required every part of the brain in order to figure it out. He also loved the complex riddles that had such simple solutions. Like, _how would you put an elephant in a fridge?_ The doc had many complex ideas before he read the answer.

_Open the fridge and shove the elephant in._ Duh. He never even THOUGHT of that!

The footsteps had faded, which made the doc stop. He turned and scanned the hallway; either his Other had grown bored of the pointless chase, or he saw another meleer in need and offered his assistance.

He certainly hoped, as he now jogged to his office, that it was the former. After all, that was why the doc was running in the first place. _Your shadow always follows you…how do you get rid of it, if only for a little while?_

_You get rid of the lights._

It made Popo wonder, as he forced the door shut, if _anyone_ had suspected that something like this, whether it was smasher or meleer, would happen. Briefly he thought of the Mirror of Worlds, and wondered if the gods were enjoying themselves as they watched things turn inside out and upside down.

His attention turned to Nana, who was frantically searching the Mansion's Armory for one of the many extra hammers the twins had brought. An armory in a mansion? Very strange. Did the previous owner of the mansion think that something like this would happen? That his home would be home to over fifty different Super Smash Brothers Tournaments, and one (or more) would have to battle against their Other selves?

Or was there another tournament beforehand, before Super Smash Brothers, and _they_ had to go through what was happening now?

Popo had wondered what Nana was thinking about all of this; seeing her and his Other selves; seeing them, along with the selves of the other smashers that are currently fighting (and Mario).

If things were more peaceful, he knew she would be A LOT more friendlier. Nana enjoyed the idea of speaking with others from different planets and dimensions. Even other galaxies and universes too. Her dream was to speak with those from a different dimension, a different reality, and it came true.

Too bad nothing _ever_ goes right when it comes down to dreams; someone _always_ has to be a spoilsport and ruin the dream.

Then again, Popo realized, they, the smashers, were being exactly that: spoilsports. The meleers had the dream of coming here and having a better life, and even though they had picked a nasty way of doing that, they were still trying to achieve their dream.

And he, Popo Climber, Nana, and the rest of the smashers were fighting to prevent that, and maybe even fighting to somehow get the meleers to decide to go back to their own world. It made the blue parka clad Climber shrug his shoulders in annoyance, having told himself many times before that he had become too old to scream out loud.

Maybe so, maybe not.

"Found it!" Nana cried happily, pulling a hammer out from underneath a pile of weapons: swords, spears, bows, flails, axes, other hammers, guns, and a bunch of things that Popo had never seen or heard of. The pink parka clad Climber ran up to her brother, showing it to him.

"Good," Popo said, nodding. "We better go find the others now; I'm sure they need our help."

"Right!"

Kirby bit back a retort as he flew into the wall of the Dinning Room. The force of his body hitting the wall was strong enough to knock the fancy plates resting on the shelves above him off their homes and onto the ground and Kirby's head. Douglas smirked in approval.

"Don't think that'll take me out!" The puffball shouted angrily, jumping back onto his feet. "I'm not even _close_ to done!"

"That's what you say," The racer countered.

"Well, the best person to know me is me," Kirby retorted, earning a growl from Douglas. "You're not going to take me down!"

"Then this'll be a stalemate," Douglas said. "Cause you're not going to take me down either!"

Smasher and Meleer rushed forward, fist pulled back and colliding against fist. A pink shoe collided with first, and a knee collided with another pink shoe.

It was times like this when Kirby _really_ wished that luck would be nice to him and not force him in this sort of situation.

Then again, what else was he supposed to do? Falcon couldn't fight, and at the time, he and his aunt were escaping the mansion, hoping to find assistance in Eternia, the Holy City of the Door Guardians. Douglas, as well as a number of other Meleers (Kirby wasn't so sure with the whole name thing, but they were Dr. Mario's, Mario's, and the Ice Climbers') was blocking the way out. Dr. Mario provoked his Other and chased him away, while the Ice Climbers fought against the Other selves of themselves and Mario. Another chase began when Nana's hammer broke, and the twins had to flee to the Mansion's Armory.

Meanwhile, he was stuck with keeping Douglas occupied, because he knew that defeating him may not be the case; Kirby had many losses against Falcon, and since Douglas and Falcon were one and the same, well…

Maybe so, maybe not.

At least he had _a little_ bit of luck: a well timed kick into the racer's gut gave Kirby enough time to jump over him and make his escape. Hearing Douglas' roar and footsteps, he knew yet another chase was on.

'_With all these chases, it makes me wonder if we're actually fighting!'_ The Star Warrior thought to himself. But he also knew it was a good tactic. They were confusing the hell out of the Meleers, who obviously expected them to just fight outright. Confusion was a very useful tactic, no matter how cheap it may be.

And besides, Kirby knew they needed all the help they could get.

Of all the smashers, Sheik was the only one who wasn't fighting or being chased. He and Jeremy Hand were currently outside the mansion, having safely seen Nanette and Falcon off.

Sheik was caught off guard with everything that was happening, but he wasn't surprised. For the past three months, the sheikah had been elsewhere, taking care of other matters that required his, Impa's, and the remaining few of his kind's attention.

Glancing over to Jeremy, Sheik awaited future instruction. To his surprise, the younger demon shook his head.

"We're leaving the mansion," He said. "It is agreed our reinforcements are going to meet in the City; if the meleers know we're calling _more_ people to our cause, things could get nasty!"

"We're to await the reinforcements and lead them to the mansion then?" Sheik asked.

"You gotcha!" Jeremy replied. "AND we're making sure the meleers don't get any word that peeps are coming to help us!"

"What if Zelda needs to call me?" Sheik asked.

"Well, she managed to take care of herself for three months," Jeremy replied. "She'll be fine for a few more weeks."

"Yes," Sheik agreed. "I doubt this will be a one-day event."

"They'll probably attack every day, providing we aren't fighting the same battle two days in a row," Jeremy said. "Then again, we all need to rest, so that's a good thing. Anyways! We're meeting in the abandoned factory; the one that's near the port."

"The one everyone says is haunted?" Sheik asked.

"You bet! Not only will the rumors keep people away, but it's the biggest hideout we have around here. Jeffrey already saw to everything; all we have to do is go there and wait!"

Sheik wondered as he and Jeremy rushed past the wondered citizens of Smash City; he wondered what they were thinking as they stared. Prejudice against demons, despite saying and proclaiming their love and support? Wonder and amazement at the fact that Zelda's "Second" was running around _outside_ the mansion's arenas?

Or just simple curiosity because two from the Mansion are down among them and running as if their shadows were chasing them?

In a way, Sheik suddenly thought, that was the case right now, wasn't it?

Maybe so, maybe not.

**Yoshi: That ends the chapter!**

**Falcon: Whoa! That was…deep! O.o**

**Marth: I'm impressed. This is what happens when she just…writes, I suppose.**

**Falcon: True that! XD Nevertheless, that's all for down here. Apologies from RoyalFanatic if this chapter's…too interesting…Review!**


	11. Mirror: Codes and Lies

**Chapter ten is here, and boy will it be something! XD**

**Game Watch: Uh…oh…Be scared people!**

**You should! You should be scared! _I warn you now: this chapter will have a cliffhanger that could be shocking._ And since the next chapter will go back to the True World, well…that won't help things at all, will it? XD**

**Raichu: You bet my tail it won't! Something's going to happen? And we have to wait TWO chapters for it to be explained? O.o**

**Falco: It's concerning that Angel King, isn't it? **

It is. I had an idea, and then realized that idea couldn't work. Then I got an even _better_ idea, and it will be something…Falco, disclaim for us please.

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon (her OCs), the Mirrored World and the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept though…**

**Game Watch: And with that, umm…we go to the chapter? **

Raichu: Let's get this over with…away chapter!

Mario felt unfortunate that he wasn't able to get his battle, but it didn't matter too much to him anyway.

The sooner he gets back home, the better, in his opinion.

"So we have to head to the Upper Realm after all, eh?" The plumber questioned after hearing what Crazy had to say.

"It seems what you seek is anchored in the Angel King's throne room itself," Master replied. "At least, that's what our sources say."

"Could this get any worse?" Nivian asked. "I mean, dark beats holy in this world; Gamecube and I will be in trouble. And don't forget that Marth can't fight at all!"

"That's why Mario and I are going by ourselves while the two of you train," The prince said. The two angels stared. "We're not going to fight! We'll scout out the best route, and see what we'll have to fight when the time comes."

"I agree," Master said. "Nivian and Gamecube; you two will have to get used to the elemental changes here, as well as hone your skills. Being smashers already, Mario and Marth should have little problems with going up and coming back down."

"Just don't fight, okay?" Gamecube asked. "The last thing we need is for you guys to die!"

"Whoa, who said anything about dying?" Mario asked. "You worry too much! We'll be fine! Trust me!"

"We'll make sure to return," Marth said, with a nod. The two angels nodded in response.

"Future smashers, please allow me to show you the laws of the smasher!" Crazy said. "Well, in our world, it's meleer, but you get the idea!"

"We do," Nivian said.

"Then it will be up to me to guide the smashers to the gate," Master said. Mario gave a thumbs up. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Any time," The plumber said.

The elder Hand nodded before placing a hand on Mario's and Marth's shoulder. With a burst of power and a flap of his wings, the three teleported away. Crazy cleared his throat as he led the two angels to the arenas.

"The laws of the smasher are the codes that we are to follow, created by the founder of Super Smash Brothers," He began. "Of course, the laws of the Meleer are the same exact codes; it's cause we're meleers here. And masters before that."

"Masters?" Nivian asked.

"Super Smash Brothers Masters was the tournament before Melee," Gamecube replied. "Then that means Jeffrey and Jeremy, and everyone who participated in that tournament, were also known as smashers?"

"Yep," Crazy said in reply. "But it's just a name, really. You know, cause we're opposite worlds. Anyway, the most important law that we have is this: No matter the tournament, no matter the situation, we do what we do for the audience."

"The audience?" Gamecube asked.

"They play the most important part in Super Smash Brothers," Crazy replied. "No matter what anyone else says. They are the ones we perform for; they are the ones who we show our gift of fighting to. Without them, we're nothing really."

"Which is why tournaments precede over everything," Nivian said. Crazy nodded.

"Exactly. We could be doing a whole ton of other things, although none come to mind at the moment…but yep, tournaments are the most important out of everything."

"What else is there?" Gamecube asked.

"Never be harmful to each other; Each smasher is equal to his fellow smasher; All are allowed an alliance; Every single smasher has a purpose; it goes on," Crazy replied. "I don't remember ALL the laws…but they're written down!"

"Do we have to memorize them?" Nivian asked.

"Of course not!" Crazy said, looking at Nivian as if he was nuts. "There are only a handful of people who did, and none of them ever became guardians. You can if you want to though! As long as you can reach them, you'll be fine."

A snow covered plain graced the eyes of Mario and Marth as they and Master reached the location of the Upper Realm's gate.

Mario was a little surprised; he expected the place to be barren, but there were trees and bushes. As a matter of fact, the setting reminded him of Smash Island in the winter.

"Not what you expected, eh?" Master asked, startling the plumber even more. Embarrassed with being caught off guard and because Marth was laughing, he nodded.

"The sooner we get back home the better!" Mario said, clearly annoyed. Unfortunately for the plumber, the prince only laughed harder.

"Indeed," Master said in reply. "Now, let me get the gate opened for you." Facing the north, he began tracing a pattern in the air in front of him. As his hand traveled the air, the lines he made became transparent; forming what seemed to be a nameless shape.

As the shape got more lines, it grew brighter and brighter, until Mario couldn't see. Holding an arm to his eyes, he could hear the sound of something descending from the sky and open. The plumber could only conclude it was the gate they needed to pass.

The gate was well kept, which also surprised the plumber. This world didn't cease to amaze him, and if he wasn't so homesick, perhaps he would've found it interesting?

"Crossing the gate will bring you right before the Palace of Angels," Master said. "It seems that's not a problem?" He asked when seeing Marth's face lit up.

"Not a problem at all," The prince replied. "I've been to the palace before."

"Then go, and be careful," Master said. "I'll wait here; if I feel you've been up there too long, I'll come. Just make sure you don't get captured."

"Of course," Mario said. Glancing over at Marth, the two ran past the gate and vanished.

As Master said, the two had appeared before a great palace. The lax of guards threw Mario off guard, but it didn't seem to faze Marth at all. The smasher pair entered the palace.

"Which way to the throne room?" Mario asked. Marth paused in thought, inspecting their location before dashing into a hallway.

"This way," He insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sure this Realm's almost exactly like ours."

"Almost?"

Marth gave Mario a look. "Dark."

The plumber smacked his head. "Duh. You know, I think this world is making me dumber…"

The angel gave no reply as the two continued past hallway after hallway. There seemed to be, to Mario at least, a tension building as they got closer and closer to the throne room. At long last, they reached a solo door.

"This is it?" Mario asked quietly.

Marth nodded. "Stay here; I won't be long." Mario gave a quick nod before focusing his attention on the hall. With a deep breath, Marth quietly opened the door and slipped into the room.

To his relief, the room was packed. Quietly closing the door, which wasn't hard due to the jeering of the pack of angels crowding near the furthest corner, he hid behind a pillar.

"That is all for today!" A male voice proclaimed, making the prince frown in concentration. It seemed he came just as an event ended. But did the voice sound familiar? He wasn't sure. "Back to your posts!" Well, that explained the absence of the guards. This might make escaping a little more difficult. There was a massive sound of wings flapping once as the angels left. Marth's curiosity grew, but his caution kept him from looking; getting caught wouldn't help at all. There was a click, and voice.

"So, you still endure the torture I submit to you," The man who spoke before was still here. The person the man was talking to, who must've been who the angels were watching, made no noise. "And you remain silent as well…do you think you're saving the four True Dwellers? I can assure you, your silence does not help them at all.

"But do not worry! Whether you decide to speak to me or not, you will still be able to watch as I slowly kill them."

Concentration was replaced with shock, and Marth decided the risk of looking was well worth it. He cautiously edged closer to the end of the pillar and peeked out.

There were only two people left in the room, and Marth first focused on the hooded figure chained to the wall. Whoever it was had to be a demon; a tail much too long was limp on the ground. Upon seeing the hooded cloak and tail slightly transparent, the prince decided the prisoner had to be a spirit.

Focusing next on the second person, the man who had spoken, shock was replaced with fear; Marth forgot how to breathe.

He had tame red hair that clashed with the gold of his crown, and calm ocean eyes. He wore a gold breastplate and a dark yellow tunic underneath, dark yellow pants, and golden robes and boots. Clipped white wings graced his back, and his charm was hidden underneath his tunic.

Still focusing on his prisoner, the man, who was the Angel King, failed to hear the door of his throne room open slightly and see the prince slip through.

He knew Mario could immediately tell that something was wrong, but that didn't concerning Marth at all. Only one thought was running through his mind.

'_How could it be?'_

"What's wrong?" Mario asked. "Is your power impossible to reach?"

His power…Marth had completely forgotten about that.

"He…how could…?"

"How could who?" Mario asked. The angel whispered one word…and one word only…

"Father…"

**Falcon & Yoshi: OH NO! OH NO NO NO! SHE ISN'T!!!**

**Marth: But…she is…O.o**

**Falcon: Geez! This had to be just as bad as that cliffhanger in _The Angels' Door_! I can't believe she did that!**

**Yoshi: Holy dinos…O.o**

**Marth: Well…at least everyone was warned, right? But Pikachu…Raichu…has a point; we have to wait two chapters? That's…um…yeah…**

**Yoshi: You bet! Yikes. No violence this time around please. But yes…it seems Sir Rick Shino, the Rick of the True World, is the Angel King of the Mirrored World…**

**Falcon: How the HELL is that possible??? O.o**

**Marth: We'll find out after the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, until then! Review!**


	12. True: Decisions

**(Peeks out from underneath computer desk) …Hi? ...I think it's safe guys!**

**Falco: (Exits closet) It's about time too! I was getting hungry!**

**Raichu: (Jumps out from behind random piece of furniture) We're not going to get hurt? **

Doesn't look like it!

**Game Watch: (Jumps out from behind another random piece of furniture) Yay!**

**Sorry about that guys, but you could never be too careful; I must admit: I even caught _myself_ off guard when I wrote the last chapter. XD**

**Raichu: Be on the lookout when reading the chapter, cause RoyalFanatic is starting to blend the two dimensions together…How? Well, be on the lookout!**

**You bet! Oh, and Falcon's question will be half answered in this chapter; the rest of the question answered in the next chapter. And the guys below will clarify that. Game Watch, disclaim!**

**Game Watch: Yes! RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World and the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept.**

**Falco: The four Seraphim are being introduced?**

**Yup. And no, they are in no way connected the Tales of Symphonia's four Seraphim; they are all OCs I made up myself. In fact, one of them is an OC that I plan on using in a Fire Emblem fic I want to write. Call it what you want; they is my Seraphim. XD**

**Raichu: And with that, we end this long intro. Away chapter!**

"How long ago did this happen?"

"A week; it started in the afternoon as well."

"Including or not including the change?"

"Not including."

"Any injured?"

"No; at least, not while Aunt Nanny and I were there. Might've changed though…"

"How about casualties?"

"No, and it's doubtful that's changed."

"I see." The angel, Mick, stood. Pushing his black hair out of his mysterious black eyes, he waited patiently, adjusting the long cloak he wore as Falcon also rose.

The racer had to admit, he was enjoying how well he was handling everything. Worry for his friends filled his mind, of course, but faith assured him that they were fine.

He joined the angel as they headed through one of the Angel Palace's halls. Looking at a nearby mirror, he growled at his lack of reflection. Mirrors meant nothing to him, and the other smashers, nowadays.

Or did they?

Two blurs, one red and the other blue, quickly rushed by, startling Falcon and halting him in his tracks; neither he nor Mick were wearing red or blue. He blinked from behind his visor at the mirror.

"Is something wrong?" The angel asked.

"I don't think so," The racer replied, thought not sounding that sure of himself. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked at the mirror again. "Umm…let's keep going…" He adjusted his crutches and continued onwards.

"As you say," Mick replied before walking again.

Reaching the palace's throne room took little time, and opening the door showed that all four Seraphim were located on their thrones. A few other angels, all of them being messengers, were there as well.

"I don't care; I need results," One of the three male Seraphim said angrily. The messenger was trembling, which made Falcon think lives must be at stake. He wondered briefly how the Four were going to react with the knowledge of the meleers.

He was the First of the Four, which gave him a lot power. Fortunately, he didn't abuse it, and he only rarely got angry. His light orange eyes, reflecting his mood, were flaring as he let out a frustrated sigh. His light orange hair was messy, and reached the bottom of his neck. He wore a white fancy dress shirt and black dress pants underneath a ceremonial robe colored his hair and eyes and black boots. His wings, fully revealed, were perfect in size and shape, and his charm was hidden away.

"Wi…with all respect sir!" The trembling messenger said, saluting. "A platoon has been detached."

"Then we're done," The Seraphim said, dismissing the messenger. Looking up, he spotted Falcon and Mick at the door. "Ah! Nanette's nephew, we've been expecting you! All other angels leave us! Only Seraphim and Mick remain."

"So, you are Douglas Falcon," The Third of the Four, also male, said, observing the racer as the messengers left the room. His eyes were a deep indigo, and his hair, long and tied into a ponytail, was the same color. He wore a complete set of silver armor, minus the helm, and a deep indigo ceremonial robe. His wings were only perfect shape-wise; they were smaller than the First's. The charm of a Male Angel holding a rod with two hands was around his neck. "You truly have the looks of your grandfather; bless him." He motioned to the chain.

"You knew my grandpa?" Falcon asked.

"Knew him?" The Fourth asked in response, glancing at a very unique watch on his wrist. Like the other two males, his hair and eyes, as well the ceremonial robe he wore over his clothing, were the same color: a shimmering gold. His clothing consisted of a dark red shirt, long sleeved, and dark red pants that reached the floor. He didn't wear boots, but black dress shoes. His wings were completely transparent and glowed silver, while his charm was hidden away. "Aaron Falcon was First Seraphim for many generations. Tens of thousands of years he had under his belt…and tens of thousands more he should've had. Alas…it only proves the good die young…"

"But through a mortal's eyes, tens of thousands of years will probably mean he's a very, very, _very_ old man," The Second said, smiling at the stunned look on Falcon's face. Unlike her fellow Seraphim, she had different colored hair and eyes. Her hair was black, and shaggy, reaching the bottom of her ears, with semi long bangs covering a hot pink mark on her forehead. Her eyes, also a hot pink, sparkled with humor. She wore an indigo shirt, short sleeved, and a long dark pink battle skirt. Her wings were hawk like, and the feathers were mixed white and brown. The charm of a young boy was around her neck. "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"Indeed," Mick said, stepping forward and bowing. He turned to Falcon afterwards. "Allow me to introduce our Seraphim, in number order of course: Lord Ray, Lady Lyanna, Lord Walsh, and Lord Kei."

"An honor," Falcon said, bobbing his head. "I'd bow, but…"

"Formalities bother me," Ray said, absentmindedly waving his hand in the air. "I'd rather hear news; what goes on down on Nintendo?"

"Much; most, if not all, bad," Falcon admitted. "An angel lost his powers by death of Other. It was all part of a plan our Others had set up to take our world as their own."

"There's an Angel of Sorrow on Planet Nintendo?" Lyanna asked, rising from her throne. "For some strange reason, one name enters my mind. Who? And what position?"

"Marth Shino, my lady," Mick replied. "The planet's Door Guardian."

"As I though," The lady muttered darkly, sitting back down. "My sympathies for the Lady Alicia! Where is his location now?"

"The Mirrored World, with Mario Mario, Nivian Lant, and Gamecube Silvermoon," Falcon replied. "They seek his lost power."

"Ah, so Gamecube lends her aid," Kei said. "I wish her all the luck. However, we have even more tying our hands, especially if Marth has seen the one."

"The one?" Falcon asked.

"Four years ago, an angel mysteriously vanished," Ray replied, standing. "We searched long and hard for him, until finally seeing he vanished into the Mirrored World. Since we do not have the Mirror of Worlds, there wasn't anything we could do. We officially pronounced him dead, recently, I'll admit.

"It was Sir Rick Shino, and if the two have seen each other…"

"Wait…Rick Shino isn't dead?" Falcon asked, interrupting Ray. "My apologies for any rudeness, sir, but do you know how upset Marth and Roy were when they heard that? Once they find out you lied…"

"What were we supposed to do?" Lyanna asked sadly. "He was eluding us for a while now; there have been strange cases appearing, and Sir Rick is involved in all of them. The Angel of Death looms over the world, waiting for him to appear. His death would only be eventually."

"What happened?"

"Angels have been dying by something other than the Toxicosis," Walsh said in reply. "There have also been many cases of angels being stripped of their power, or vanishing off the face of reality. It all leads back to one person, and that one person is Sir Rick."

"I find it hard to believe," Kei said, shaking his head. "If you had told me Sir Rick was the one doing all this beforehand, I would've thrown you out of this room before you could breathe afterwards. Yet something happened ten years ago, changing him…"

"That's not the point now," Ray said. "If he is in the Mirrored World, then it's up to Marth and Nivian to decide what to do. I'm sure Mario and Gamecube will also lend their support. We can't do anything without the Mirror. Tell me of things we can take care of, like the situation at your mansion."

"The Others, with the exception of Marth's, of course, have begun the fight to take the mansion," Falcon said. "By employing hit and run tactics, we've been keeping our ground; they clearly expected us to just charge forward and fight."

"But tactics change over time," Walsh said. Falcon nodded. "And so you and Nanette headed for Eternia looking for aid. They were unable to help you, and directed you two to us."

"And help we shall give you," Lyanna said, rising from her throne fully. "I owe plenty to Sir Marth, and I will see that his home will still be there for him to return to."

"Not to mention I owe some debt to the Shino family," Ray admitted sheepishly. "For covering Sir Rick's wrongdoings with lies. I will find Alicia and tell her the truth."

"I'll see to rallying some support," Kei said, rising from his throne.

"I'll help Kei," Lyanna added.

"Then that means I'll doing the markings," Walsh said, rising from his throne. Falcon looked confused, but the Third shook his head. "Focus on your task. Mine will link to yours soon enough."

"Then that is all," Ray said, waving his hand. "Dismissed; we meet again in one week. If the smashers can survive that long, then victory _will_ be yours."

**Yoshi: That ends the chapter! There seems to have been a time gap there! They go from Eternia to the Upper Realm itself! And all that happens in a week, as is explained.**

**Marth: So, as RoyalFanatic explained before, the question is half answered: How did my father become the Mirrored World's Angel King? Sentenced to death, yet he eluded the Angel of Death himself. In the end, he was only _pronounced_ dead, and instead left to the Mirrored World.**

**Falcon: But only Master and Crazy (…and maybe Marth even) can help fully answer the question. So, what do you think of the Seraphim? They'll also have parts to play in _Meaning of Home_, this fic's sequel.**

**Yoshi: And that's all from us! So, let us know what you think! Review!**


	13. Mirror: The Pieces Fit

**Umm…and here's chapter twelve!**

**Falco: What's wrong?**

**I dunno…I feel like I'm being inconsiderate with updating my fics before _La Belle_…I mean, it is my turn now…**

**Raichu: Ah, don't worry! I'm sure Herr and the others will understand!**

**I suppose…so, hmm…we'll get Falcon's question answered with this chapter. How Sir Rick became the Angel King…let's see what Master, Nivian, and Marth have to say about this! Falco, disclaim for us please!**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World and the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept.**

**Game Watch: That's everything, right? Then let's get the chapter started! Away number twelve!**

Mario almost laughed. Almost.

But it was hard not to; Falcon looked so confused!

The plumber had no clue how he managed to see a glimpse of the True World, but he did. He wanted to mention this to Marth, but one look at the prince could show anyone that he only had one thing on his mind.

His father: Sir Rick Shino.

Mario was there when Roy got the letter from the First Seraphim telling of Rick's death. The man had disappeared four years before…but he wasn't dead. He was here, in the Mirrored World.

How did that happen?

"How's the situation?" Master's voice asked, snapping the plumber out of his thoughts. They had already escaped the Upperworld? "What's wrong?" Mario assumed Master had seen the look on the prince's face.

"We need to talk," Marth replied sharply as Mario opened his mouth.

"Yeah," The plumber agreed. "Could we hear more about the Angel King?"

"The Angel King? What for?" Master asked.

"He's my father," Marth replied.

"You're father? From the True World? Impossible!" Master said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Let me think," The elder Hand insisted, staring hard at the ground. "Hmm…it doesn't make sense…unless…no! Wait! That incident…and the…yes…I see now." He looked up.

"That incident?" Mario inquired.

"One that involves us, this world, and a happening ten years ago. Let us head back to the mansion; I'm sure the others would want to hear this."

It took no time at all to return to the mansion and gather everyone in the living room. Nivian was shocked; looking as if someone had slapped him.

"The Angel King is Sir Rick?" He asked. "And you think you have a logical reason to why this is so?"

"You said something about an incident ten years ago…" Gamecube said softly. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, the incident," Crazy said. "It may be the starting point of everything that's been going on, and involves the Rick of this world."

"My father's reflection?" Marth asked.

"Indeed," Master replied. "Since your father is an angel, Rick was a demon. What you've seen in demons, however, was what you would've seen in him. He was far from kind. He treated with our angels many times, selling out his companions. His family was always in danger of the same fate.

"Then, then years ago, he discovered a portal to your world. He, and a few other scientists; Rick loved to experiment, you see. He had invented many potions and spells that affected us in harmful ways."

"Was it the Mirror of Worlds?" Mario asked.

"No," Master replied, shaking his head. "Unlike the Mirror of Worlds, it was a one way, one time only portal. None of the other demons wanted to take it, so he went alone. He successfully made it to the True World, from what I heard. He found his Other, the Gatekeeper Sir Rick, and fused his spirit into the Other. This happened ten years ago."

"That's when he changed…" Marth said softly. "He began experimenting on us…potions and spells that could rid an angel of his power temporarily or permanently…as well as do a number of other things."

"Whether or not your father agreed to the fusion or not makes no difference," Master said. "It happened, and since the two powers were now focused in one body, Sir Rick was never to be affected with the transfer of power ever again.

"Now we shift the time frame to four years before now. What happened on your side of the Mirror of Worlds?"

"My father disappeared," Marth replied. "It was sudden; no one knew where he went, why he went, or how."

"Four years ago was when we first found the Mirror," Master said. "We saw a light, and investigated. When the four of you traveled through the Mirror, was there a great light?"

"Wasn't paying attention, really," Mario replied sheepishly, Nivian and Gamecube nodding in agreement. "But I think there was a light…"

"He must've found the Mirror of Worlds and used it," Crazy said. "And he must've brought the Mirror with him when he went through. Either that or he saw the portal and took it. No matter which it was; the light of the Mirror was what brought us to it."

"And that's how you guys got the Mirror of Worlds," Mario concluded. "Momma mia…"

"But why would he vanish?" Gamecube asked.

"I think I might know," Nivian replied quietly. "I heard it from a messenger friend of mine: Sir Rick was sentenced to death for his experiments, and the Angel of Death haunted all three Realms day and night. When I heard he died, I thought Death got to him."

"I suspected Death's involvement," Marth muttered bitterly. "But he's been here the entire time…"

"From what I heard from others, the previous Angel King took a deep interest in Sir Rick," Crazy said. "It cost him deeply though; he suddenly died, and Sir Rick became king in his place."

"We had planned to have him overthrown," Master said. "We felt that a True Dweller didn't have the right to rule over us, so we prepared a more suitable ruler. He was a fantastic angel, by the name of Nox."

"Nox?!" Mario and Marth asked simultaneously.

"When was this planned?" The plumber asked.

"Not too long ago," Crazy replied. "We didn't tell the meleers though; didn't want them involved. There was to be a fight, and the winner would be king. No backing down or anything. But things went horribly wrong!"

"During the battle Nox had his power switch, and became an Angel of Sorrow," Master said bitterly. "And since he couldn't fight, he was eventually killed."

"How could this be coincidence?" Mario asked. "It can't be…did Rick plan this all out?"

"What do you mean?" Crazy asked.

"The Nox of our world was Demon King," Marth replied, staring at the ground. "For a long while he was imprisoned; then Genes Koopa was told of his imprisonment and helped release him."

"There was a big battle beneath the Angels' door and everything," Mario added. "Nox wanted to finish his plans of removing all mortals, and possessed Marth. I wasn't down there, but was told the battle ended in our favor; Marth actually was the one to kill him."

"Killing the previous Angel King, drawing you meleers to the Mirror of Worlds, and seeing to our Nox's destruction…did Sir Rick really plan all of this?" Nivian asked. "And to think this all started with meeting his Other ten years ago…"

"I can't see this all as coincidence," Marth admitted. "The pieces fit perfectly…"

"But why would he do all this?" Gamecube asked.

"I think he desired a meeting with his son," Master replied. "Think about it; by tempting us with the Mirror of Worlds, he knew the meleers would invade, and he knew we'd kill the Marth of this world in order to do it."

"By doing that, he knew our Marth's power would be dragged over here; he might've known the power would've been anchored right in his own palace," Nivian added. "Do you think he was the one who got Nana into removing the Blood Links, somehow seeing that our Nox's defeat would be in the end?"

"By securing the palace, he would have my power in his hands," Marth continued. "But why did he tell that demon spirit he would slowly kill us?"

"More bait for the trap?" Gamecube suggested. "He might've known you and Mario were there. If you heard he threatened your lives, I'm sure he thinks you would fight back right away. I know I would!"

"True," Mario agreed. "I would too. I want to."

"Demon spirit you say?" Crazy asked.

"Crazy…" Master's voice was low, annoyed.

"I didn't see much of him…her…whoever the prisoner was," Marth admitted. "I only saw a tail; the rest of him or her was covered in cloak and hood."

"Was the tail too long for him or her?" Crazy asked. "Was it feline looking and a pale blue color?" He started to sound desperate.

"I didn't pay too much attention…" Marth replied, wishing now he had paid more attention to whoever it was.

"Did it have—"

"Jeremy! Enough!" Master shouted. Crazy bit his lip before nodding and stalking away. Master turned to the others, who looked stunned. "Ignore him; he speaks of the past."

"A friend?" Nivian asked.

"I do not want to talk about it," Master replied sharply. "Now, I suggest you rest up; we storm the palace tomorrow."

No words were said as the four True Dwellers left the room. Marth and Gamecube both had a strange feeling in their chests; a foreboding of sorts.

Neither of them knew why.

**Marth: Nice way to end the chapter…**

**Yoshi: Foreshadowing! Foreshadowing! Foreshadowing!**

**Marth: Interesting though, how she tied everything together. But it looks like Falcon's question was finally answered.**

**Falcon: Yup!**

**Yoshi: Foreshadowing! Foreshadowing!**

**Falcon: Maybe! Only RoyalFanatic knows! Anyway, that's the chapter; it seems it hops from one cliffy to another! O.o Til the next one, please review!**


	14. True: Game, Set, Match

**And here's chapter 13! XD**

**Game Watch: Woo!**

**Falco: Wait, that's bad! Unlucky thirteen! (Spits on the ground)**

**When did you get superstitious? No matter. Yes, it's chapter thirteen. We go back to the True World…let's see how Smash Mansion's holding out, shall we? Did it blow up? Was it taken by the meleers? We'll find out shortly!**

**Raichu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World and the Others (in general), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept.**

**Any reasons for that? **

Raichu: Get it out of the way?

**Falco: Good enough.**

**Game Watch: Away chapter!**

Mr. Game and Watch was always a believer in Fate.

The Other Mr. Game and Watch felt the same way.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why they weren't fighting.

"This whole thing's pointless," The Other said bitterly.

"Then why continue?" Game Watch asked.

"We sacrificed enough to reach this point," The Other replied. "To let that go in vain…Then again, we both knew this whole thing was stupid."

"Both of you?"

"We knew this wouldn't end in success; we knew we'd only be hurting ourselves…and you guys. But we were outnumbered, and had to agree. …I should've stopped him…should've stopped them from doing it…" His voice faded.

Game Watch remained silent, knowing the conversation was drifting towards dangerous waters. He respected his reflection, as his reflection respected him.

Perhaps that was another of the reasons why they weren't fighting.

"You guys are pretty good though," The Other suddenly said. "Very smart tactics. You're holding this place longer than we thought you would."

"You guys have your talents too," Game Watch said. "You're doing a good job of keeping us on our toes."

"Thanks," The Other said; gratitude clear in his voice. "And you're being really nice too. Thanks."

"You're being just as nice," Game Watch said. "So I have a reason to say thanks as well."

Sheik and Jeremy sat outside the old factory, both glancing at the sky. Jeffrey had insisted that their support was on their way, and had headed back to the mansion to see to his smashers' safety.

"Any moment now," Jeremy said.

Sure enough, twelve dots appeared from the horizon, flying towards the factory.

"Only ten?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, angels have a lot of duties and stuff," Jeremy replied. "As long as they're elite, we'll be fine."

The twelve dots soon began twelve angels; Lyanna and Kei leading the other ten.

"Afternoon Jeremy Hand and smasher!" Kei said cheerfully as the angels landed. "I'm afraid we could only gather ten of our elite, yet the rest of the angels send their love."

"That's good enough for me," Jeremy said, grinning. "Our thanks, Lord Kei! Lady Lyanna!"

"It's no problem," Lyanna said. "Oh, and we'll be sticking around too; we're going to test if these meleers were truly ready to enter and live in our world." She could not contain a sly grin.

"That's what I like about you, my lady!" Jeremy said gleefully. "Now, the best way to the mansion without getting any attention would be this way!"

"That's a relief!" Dr. Mario said, wiping sweat of his forehead. "Are they coming soon?"

"Indeed," Jeffrey said in reply. "Two of the Four Seraphim, and ten of their elite. Now we can start _our_ assault! We need to reach my office!"

Breaking into a run, Jeffrey headed for the nearest staircase; Dr. Mario following closely behind him.

To their misfortune, the stairs were blocked by Douglas, Elder Mario, Hyral, and Aran. Dr. Mario did a few arm stretches as Jeffrey calmly walked up to the four meleers.

"Good afternoon," He said politely, smiling at their looks of shock. "I require the usage of these stairs. If you wish to remain unscathed, I would suggest that you kindly step out of the way and allow us passage."

"And what if we refuse?" Hyral asked. "It's four against two."

"You underestimate me," Jeffrey said, his smile still present. "How about this? I'll take on three of you, and Dr. Mario will take the fourth. If we beat you, we gain passage."

"So, you cowards are finally going to fight?" Douglas asked. "It's about freaking time too."

"We are not cowards; just people who care about their home," Jeffrey said. "It takes the brave and wise to live with their home, and all the good and bad that comes with it."

"And you're saying we aren't any of that?" Douglas asked angrily.

"You are the one saying it, not I," Was Jeffrey's reply.

"That's it. The old man here's mine," Douglas growled.

"Surprising," Jeffrey said. "I look younger than you. Then again, I am over five thousand years old, being a demon, so you are right in saying that."

"Mario, take the Other Doctor," Hyral said. Elder Mario nodded as he took his battle stance. "You mess with the wrong meleers Hand." He unsheathed his Master Sword.

"I think you have this backwards," Jeffrey said, taking gun in hand and expanding his raven wings. "You are messing with the wrong smasher."

Douglas rushed forward, swinging his fist; Jeffrey sidestepped the meleer. Aran had charged her cannon during the conversation and fired it at the demon. Crossing his arms, Jeffrey began manipulating his wings, having them catch the shot. Turning around and uncrossing his arms, he sent the shot straight at Douglas, who took the hit.

Hyral charged forward, unleashing a Spin Attack. Jeffrey took to the sky, but the sword had made a small cut on his arm. Pointing his gun at the Other, he sent a volley of bullets at him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario had thrown Elder Mario into Douglas, who had been dizzily trying to regain his senses. Not wasting any time, he unleashed a storm of megavitamins on the two, then charged forward and jumped on top of the two. He was unable to restrain them, and was thrown off. Getting to his feet, he rushed forward again, sending a punch straight into Elder Mario's face.

Jeffrey dodged a second shot from Aran and charged forward, a ghost of a raven forming from his shadow and swooping down on Hyral. Landing, the demon shot beams of darkness at Aran, who dodged all but one of them.

Douglas charged and jumped on the demon's back. He was unable to knock Jeffrey to the ground however, and instead was slammed into the wall. Losing his grip on the demon, the Other fell to the ground.

Sheik, Jeremy, Yoshi, and Link ran towards the fighting ground. Link began attacking Hyral as Jeremy took over Dr. Mario's fight against Elder Mario. Sheik charged Aran while Yoshi effortlessly pinned Douglas to the ground.

"Go on! We got them!" Jeremy shouted. Sending out the raven as a scout, Jeffrey and Dr. Mario headed up the stairs and continued for the former's office.

They witnessed another battle going on before reaching the office; Kei and Lyanna were helping the Ice Climbers fend off Younger Mario, Star, Koopa, Dragmire, and the Other Mewtwo. Jeffrey sent the raven out to help before he and the doc continued on their way.

Upon reaching the office, he ran to the P.A. and turned it on.

"All smashers, tactic formations commence! Smaller smashers form Delta Page! Beta members charge! Omega members divide and conqueror. Guests and Others follow point command! That is all!"

Smashers stopped in their tracks, drawing weapons out, and waiting for the meleers following them to catch up. The smaller smashers stood their ground, preventing any meleers from slipping past them as the others and the Seraphim either charged forward and attacked or divided the groups of meleers and attacked.

One by one, the meleers were being captured, either pinned down by a smasher or knocked out. From where he was, Game Watch wasn't able to see any of the fights, but he knew that things had turned towards their favor.

When Jeffrey spoke again, the Other Game Watch knew this too.

"Meleers. The time has come. Accept capture gracefully. Ten of the Angels Elite surround the mansion; escape is next to impossible. Accept, and we will see to you being locked up comfortably. Struggle and we will not show any respect. Choose wisely."

Game Watch looked to his Other, who nodded. He allowed Game Watch to cuff him and lead him to one of the mansion's many basements. He knew that he and the other meleers had lost.

It was game, set, and match. This game's winners: The Smashers.

**Falcon: And that ends the chapter! Alright! We won! Woo! (Throws a party)**

**Marth: And thus things end on a good note in the True World. But what about the Mirrored one?**

**Yoshi: Yeah, I wonder too! You and the others are storming the palace, aren't you? **

Marth: RoyalFanatic isn't sure if she can put it all in one chapter though, so the Mirror/True chapter pattern might be broken. Just a heads up!

**Falcon: I can't wait to see what's going to happen. She has a lot of plans concerning you guys.**

**Yoshi: I totally agree! So! Until the next chapter, review!**


	15. Mirror: One Surprise After Another!

**And here's chapter fourteen! Back to the Mirrored World we are, and with the chapter title being what it is, I'm sure it'll be an enjoyable one!**

**Falco: Oh boy… --;**

**Raichu: Hey, it might be enjoyable. I know there's a pleasant surprise in here for Nintendo4ever that is from RoyalFanatic. You'll know what it is when you see it. We hope you enjoy it!**

**There'll be a couple other surprises in this as well, but yeah, that is true. I also have something else planned, but I need to hear from the right sources first (Master of the Puppets, that means you! You know what I'm talking about. XD).**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube or the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World, the Others (in general and one specifically), and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions concept.**

**With that, let's get this chapter started. Enjoy! Away chapter fourteen!**

"Good news for you all!" Master said, sounding both joyful and defeated at the same time as he entered the lounge. The four True Dwellers were currently playing a card game.

"What's that?" Nivian asked, looked up from his hand. Mario slowly slinked over to take a peek at it, but was smacked by Gamecube.

"I just spoke with my Other, your Jeffrey," Master replied. "He told my meleers officially surrendered. Your mansion is yours."

"All right!" Mario shouted, raising a fist in triumph. "I knew they'd be okay! We'll ask Jeffrey for the details when we get back!"

"At least we have a home to return to," Marth said gratefully.

"I feel pumped!" Nivian shouted, throwing his hand to the ground. "Let's storm!"

"Elder Brother! Elder Brother!" Crazy ran into the room, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Master asked.

"The…the Mirror…of Worlds is…gone!" Crazy huffed, shaking his head.

"It seems it is now in the True World," Master said. "I suspect foul play…but I suppose it doesn't matter where the Mirror is. Crazy, watch for a portal, and send word when it comes."

"Better make this quick then!" Mario said, throwing his own hand to the ground and standing. Marth and Gamecube copied the plumber as Nivian stood. "So, we head for the Angel Palace, find Marth's power, and take action against Rick."

"I want to speak to him first," Nivian said firmly. "Maybe we can prevent a battle somehow. Maybe we can convince him to come home."

"Where he'll die by Death's axe," Marth said, shaking his head. "No; there's no way he'll agree to that. I'm not sure what it will accomplish, but he wanted to speak with me, so speak we shall."

"And we'll let that poor demon soul free," Gamecube added. "Whoever he or she is, they don't deserve the pain of capture just to lure us."

With determined faces, they walked up to Master. Crazy left the room as they teleported away.

It was chaos that greeted their eyes. The four True Dwellers looked shocked as angels and demons clashed against each other.

"I rallied for some support," Master said, smiling both at the chaos and the stunned faces of the other four. "Many were quite keen on helping."

"But of course," A very familiar male voice shouted. Two demons had jumped from an unknown exact location and landed in front of the five. Nivian's and Gamecube's eyes grew wide as Mario and Marth bit back laughter.

The male had devil-like horns and tail replacing wings and necklace; other than that, he and Nivian looked one and the same. The female next to him had pointer horns and tail than Gamecube did, and didn't have the wings or necklace. Other than that, the two tigress humanoids also looked one and the same.

"Everyone, these two are a few of the demons who helped me and my brother befriend their kind. Meet Nivian Lant and Gamecube Silvermoon."

"No way!" Nivian shouted, letting out a bark of laughter. He held out his hand, which the demon took. "I'm also Nivian Lant!"

"It's nice to finally meet!" The demon Gamecube said happily. "At first, I feared we wouldn't be able to!"

"Then Sir Jeffrey came to us and asked to gather as many demons as we could," The demon Nivian continued. "When we asked why, he told us everything. This was when you guys were first in the palace."

"I see," Mario said. "Your help is much appreciated! I give you our thanks!"

"The way is clear," The demon Gamecube said, pointing to the doors. "All you have to do is go in."

"Right!" Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

"They certainly have the motive," Master observed as the four True Dwellers rushed in. "But will that be enough?"

"Actually, I think they'll be just fine," The demon Nivian said. "And I suggest you go back to the mansion."

"What? And why is that?" Master asked.

"You'll see!" The demon Gamecube replied sweetly. "Give them some time, but you will see!"

Entering was no problem, and dealing with the guard was no problem either. Mario was actually laughing as he grabbed an angel and threw him like he threw the King of Koopas.

"I feel so alive!" He shouted, watching the angel collide into several of his kin.

"Speak for yourself!" Marth shouted; his voice full of annoyance. He dodged his opponent's sword again and again, and his anger at not being able to kick some butt was written all over his face. He sighed in relief when a giant ball of light, much like Mewtwo's fully charged Shadow Ball, hit the angel and knocked him out. "Thanks Gamecube!"

"No problem!" The tigress replied happily, before letting out a roar and pouncing on a nearby angel.

"You need to find your power now!" Nivian said, setting another angel on fire. "So I suggest you head on over to the throne room and reclaim your lost abilities!"

"Oh, and find the demon spirit too!" Gamecube added, flipping her opponent over and jumping on top of him.

"Of course!" Marth said, beating his wings. Within a few moments, he took to the air and zoomed off. Mario uppercut and knocked out a couple more angels before following the prince.

The rush of flight was always something Marth enjoyed, whether he was alone, with others, or even being pursued by others. The fact that he was getting closer and closer to his power, along with the thoughts of finally being able to hit others again, kept his heart as light as the air he was passing by. He couldn't wait to be an official smasher once again.

"Elder Brother! What are you doing here?" Crazy asked upon seeing his brother enter the room. It had been where the Mirror of Worlds once stood.

"Our Nivian and Gamecube insisted that I returned back," Master replied. "I have no idea what they're playing at, but I supposed it wouldn't hurt to play along. We just have to give the True Dwellers some time."

"I wonder what they have in mind." Crazy asked, looking puzzled. "Think they found something in the palace?"

"Possibly," Master replied. "But what could it be?"

"Could it possible be—" Before Crazy could finish, a white portal appeared before the two. "What the…the portal?"

"It's the portal alright…shit…" Master said angrily. "I just got back from the Upper Realm…who knows how much the True Dwellers have left to do!"

"Well, I can try to hold the portal when it begins to fade," Crazy suggested. "I'll meditate right now, so I'm at full strength!" He sat down cross legged, placed his hands on his knees, and closed his eyes.

"I hope that will be enough time…" Master muttered. "True Dwellers, you must hurry…we can only keep the portal here for so long…"

Marth reached the throne room without seeing a single soul, and that raised his suspicions slightly. Were the demons doing that good of a job keeping the angels at bay? Tension must've been rising against each before this all began, the prince guessed, and the demons were probably happy to unleash it. Quickly opening the door, he ran into the room.

There were only three angels in the room, and none of them noticed as the prince closed the door and hid behind a pillar. Upon observing them, Marth realized they were the three angels that had attacked him and the others when they first reached the Mirrored World. He was enraged that they were still alive.

They were electrocuting a transparent hooded and cloaked figure, and Marth had a strong feeling it was the demon spirit. Knowing he had to find his power before he could do anything, he turned away from the angels and looked up.

A ball of gray was anchored to the ceiling of the room, and Marth smiled in triumph. He could sense it was his power, although it was unfamiliar sense-wise. Silently taking to the air, he floated towards the ball and placed a hand on it. He could feel his strength return as he landed on the ground.

Upon looking himself over, however, he found that his wings had vanished completely. Placing a hand to his neck, Marth also found the chain had vanished as well. Looking to the ground, he was somewhat shocked to see a blue colored lion-like tail, twice his height, curled like a snake behind him. His gloves had also changed; while they remained fingerless, the back of his hands were now covered by silver plates, and ten two-inched spikes, much like a lion's claws, sprouted from his knuckles, as if they had always been there. Raising his hands to his head, he found that he had ears, although what color and shape they were, the prince wasn't sure.

It was strange…he had become a demon!

But…how?

His mind quickly answered that for him; since his power was demonic in this world, it would only be natural that he would turn into a demon. His mind also told him that his new weapons were the spikes on his knuckles, and his tail, which he could control mentally. Concentrating, Marth found this to be true, and after raising it into a strike position near his left shoulder, he stepped from behind the pillar.

The angels were still electrocuting the spirit, and Marth was impressed how whoever it was had the strength to keep from screaming in pain.

"Hey assholes!" He shouted, getting into a fighting stance. "Try picking on someone your own size!"

"And who are you to say that?" One of the angels asked angrily, turning around…and turning a ghostly pale. The other two, who were holding lightning rods, turned around and saw the prince too.

"What the hell?" The second one, the only female, asked. "How did…when did…who did…"

"It's obviously a trick!" The third one said, brandishing his rod.

"It's time for a little revenge," Marth said, a small smirk on his face. "You owe me for giving me and my friends such a hostile welcome."

"Such a hostile…wait!" Realization hit the first angel. "You were part of that group of four! The ones that traitor Jeremy came to help!"

"You got it!" Marth said. "Back then I couldn't fight. Now I can. You won't be torturing any more spirits!"

The three angels charged simultaneously; the prince was quick to dodge. He grabbed one of the rod-bearing angels around the neck with his tail and tossed her into the other. Cracking his tail like a whip afterwards, he sidestepped the first angel, who swiped with a great axe.

Marth continued dodging the axe, sidestepping again and again, until he felt one of the walls. Waiting for the right moment, he caught the axe's blade with his hands, forcing it away from his face.

The angel thought his opponent was being foolish, until he noticed the blue tail wrapping itself firmly around the handle. It had gone from life or death to who would have control of the axe. But the prince was too strong, and the axe was his. Breaking it with his tail, he threw the pieces away and flung his right fist into the angel's face. The spikes cut through his face, and when Marth pulled his fist back, he fell to the ground. Wiping the blood off the spikes, the prince walked over to the spirit.

The first thing he noticed was that the spirit had a tail…that was very similar to his own. Remembering he had a strange feeling, he all of a sudden knew who the person under the cloak was.

"Didn't think we'd meet this way," he said, holding his right hand out.

The spirit took it with his own right hand, pushing the hood back with his free left one. The first thing Marth noticed was the pair of blue lion ears on the spirit's head. He knew that those were what his own ears looked like.

Mario barged into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know if he wanted to rub his eyes and stare, or fall to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Momma mia!" He said to himself. "The demon spirit…is Marth's Other!"

**Yoshi & Marth: I KNEW IT!**

**Falcon: What is it with RoyalFanatic and her surprises? (Falls to the ground laughing hysterically)**

**Yoshi: I told you! Back in chapter 12! That strange feeling was foreshadowing! And it was foreshadowing the fact that that spirit was an Other…Marth's to be exact!**

**Marth: Apparently, it seems the Mirrored World also has to deal with unclean deaths as well… (Sly grin)**

**Falcon: The portal back to our world is there, they meet Nivian's, Gamecube's, and Marth's Others, and Marth himself is a demon now! Talk about one surprise after another!**

**Yoshi: Think of the surprise Master and Crazy are going to have when the sprit gets back to his body! It's just a lot of surprises with this chapter, isn't it? XD**

**Marth: It looks that way! So, tell us what you think! And don't be upset about the cliffhanger like ending! (…If it even is a cliffhanger…) Review!**


	16. Mirror: Heart

**We remain still in the Mirrored World; cause all the fun stuff's happening here! XD Here's chapter fifteen!**

**Game Watch: Yay!**

**Falco: What's going to happen? Will you leave us on a cliffhanger again?**

Can't say for certain. XD Well, it might seem like it, but I hope not! Sorry for the HUGE update delay here folks! I've been distracted from writing (Video games and work do that I'm afraid…), but now it's done and ready to go!  


**Raichu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OC Gamecube, the Angel OC you'll meet in this chapter, and the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World, the Others (in general and maybe her OCs' too?) the "Angel of Sorrow" concept, and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions stuff.**

**The disclaimer gets longer and longer! O.o Maybe that's why I have it in each chapter…anyway, here's chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

Mario was almost spellbound as he watched Marth help his Other off the ground. Questions were popping into the plumber's head, however, and he wanted to make sure the answers that came afterwards were right.

"Yikes…you two are twins!" The plumber commented. "So uh…contrary to all belief, save Crazy, the Other Marth isn't gone for good. Dead, but not gone for good."

The spirit frowned and turned to his Other. It was clear to the two smashers what was on his mind.

"You're wondering if that's true, right?" Marth asked. "I hate to say it, but it is. But like Mario said: Crazy was hoping you were here." The spirit's eyes gleamed. "And now I can see why."

"So, what you guys were saying during the tournament; about when an immortal dies an unclean death…"

"It seems this world affected by that law as well," Marth finished.

"But why can't he talk?" Mario asked, after seeing the spirit nod in agreement.

"There's always some sort of magical artifact on the spirit's "body", if that's even possible," The prince replied. "It appears this one has the ability to…slowly sap the power of speech over time?" The spirit nodded. "If we can get it off, he'll not only be able to speak again, but be able to return to his body."

"You guys said that fact made up half of what we call shooting stars."

"It's the truth." The prince circled his Other, trying to locate the binding contraption. It was clear that it was invincible.

After circling the spirit for the umpteenth time, Marth suddenly halted. Mario could almost see the light bulb flickering on. "Found it!" Reaching for the back of the spirit's neck, Mario let out a yelp of surprise; a black box appeared. No matter how hard he tried, thought, Marth was unable to reach it.

"Damn," He muttered. "Blocked."

"Blocked?"

"My hand can't reach it. You try."

"Oh. Okay," Mario said, walking up to the two. He smiled after placing a hand on the black object. It was no bigger than a Nintendo DS. "So, all just pull it out, or something?"

"Don't hold back."

"Got it." Taking a deep breath, the plumber began to pull. Wishing he had Bowser's, D.K.'s, or Ganondorf's strength, he continued his feeble attempts.

It was to his surprise when was able to successfully pull the box of the spirit's neck.

One second, the spirit flashed; the next, it was gone.

"Master and Crazy will sure be surprised, eh?" Mario asked.

"So will the other Meleers when we return home," Marth replied. "I'm no longer an Angel of Sorrow."

"That's right!" Mario shouted. "But now's not the time for this, right? We have to first find Nivian and Gamecube; then we have to find your father!"

Nivian kept himself alerted as the seconds passed. It had almost been ten minutes since that strange flash of light zoomed pass them, and ever since, no angels have appeared and attacked.

He heard footsteps and turned, expecting to see angels. What he didn't expect was Mario and…who?

"Mario! And the Other Marth?" The Flame Master asked.

"No! He's our Marth!" Mario insisted. "He's just in demon form!"

"How's the possible?" Gamecube asked. She knew, without a doubt, that it was the smasher prince and not the meleer, but was still confused.

"My power was turned demonic when it came here," The prince replied. "It's only natural that I turned into a demon when I reclaimed it."

"Yup," Came Nivian's voice, despite the fact that the angel was silent. The demon Nivian walked up to them, grinning. "But don't worry; once you pass through the portal, you'll be an angel again."

"That's a relief," Mario said quietly.

"So," The demon continued, still focusing his attention on the prince. "You found your Other. A nice little meeting?"

"What?" Nivian and Gamecube yelped. "No way!"

"Way," Mario replied. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to pinch myself or start cracking up. He was the spirit!"

"You guys freed him…right?" Gamecube asked.

"No, of course not," Marth replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. Everyone, even Gamecube, could not help letting out a chuckle. "I still wanted to be an Angel of Sorrow, so I rescued him, but didn't free him…duh."

"Master and Crazy are so in for it," Nivian said. "Anyway, what brings you here? You know where Sir Rick is?"

"What? You think I'm here to guide you or something?" The demon Nivian asked. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I am. This way!"

Master paced the room, stopping only to occasionally glance at the portal. Crazy, who had got bored at meditation, watched his brother with interest.

"You're still charging your energy, aren't you?" Master asked.

"Of course I am!" Crazy replied, almost sounding hurt.

"I'm glad the portal hasn't closed…though now I wonder if this is tied to the Mirror's disappearance…"

"Someone doesn't want the True Dwellers to return?" Crazy asked.

"I wonder how angry the meleers are right now…"

Perhaps it was because he thought of them, or perhaps it was just a random coincidence…but that was when he heard the pounding.

Coming from the dorms…

"Ummm…brother?" Crazy asked. "Didn't all the meleers go to the True World?"

"It…it would…but no…" Master was speechless. "The only dorm that's locked is…but it can't be…"

Wordlessly, they stared at each other.

Then they charged to the dorms; the portal briefly forgotten.

"I go no further," The demon Nivian said firmly. "Be careful against him."

"Of course," Gamecube said.

They stood before a set of double doors. The demon Nivian turned and left as the angel Nivian barged through. The others quickly followed.

The room was big, and it reminded Marth of the crypt below the Angels' Door, where Nox's spirit was sealed. There were fewer candles, though, and there wasn't a tomb; two angels stood on the spot where it would've been.

One of the two was Rick; Nivian paled at the familiar sighting. The other was unknown. He was average height and weight, and had short blond hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a pure white robe with a silver plate behind it, and also wore a pair of leg guards and boots. His wings were almost abnormal; while the left one was a generic angel wing, the right was a skeletal version. A sword, safe in its scabbard, was hanging by his left hip.

"So, you are saving your rule for the strong alone," The unknown angel said; oblivious to the appearance of the True Dwellers.

"I have no time to aid in battle," Rick said firmly. He eyed the four and smiled. "My guests have arrived."

The second angel faced the four and observed each in turn. "Angel...angel…riffraff…and demon scum!" His hand flew to the hilt of his blade. The True Dwellers got into fighting stances.

"Peach, Mephisto," Rick said calmly. "Appearances deceive; they are dwellers True, all four of them."

"Hmph." The angel, Mephisto, retreated his hand. Nivian sheathed his blade as the other three relaxed. "Well then. I shall leave you to your 'guests'. I take to the battle outside."

With a single flap of his wings, he teleported away.

Feeling his throat tighten, Nivian took a step forward. "Sir Rick."

Rick's attention focused on the angel. "Nivian Lant. One of my four apprentices…you partnered with Sally, did you not?"

"Yes," Nivian squeaked, gulping. "I…we were all told…you passed away. It's a…relief…to see you alive and well."

"Your voice is hesitant," Rick observed.

"Well, we heard about the deeds you've done," Nivian replied, his voice gaining its confidence. "You've put our world and this world through so much. Wasn't there another way?"

"I'm sorry, Nivian, but this presentation wasn't for you," Rick said coolly, uncaringly. He turned his eyes towards his son, who was glancing at the ground. Mario and Gamecube both tensed.

"You don't sound sorry at all," Nivian said loudly. "You don't care at all, do you?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it forward. "Rick!" The lack of formality surprised the plumber and tigress. "Is it true? Is what Master and Crazy told us true?"

"All of it," The Angel King said in reply. "What you will do about it, I wonder."

"As your former apprentice, and a friend of the Angel of Death, I will see that you are dead!" Nivian shouted. He flew forward, swinging his sword…

…and gasped as Rick caught it between a pair of blades of his own, one in each hand. The right sword was made of pure gold; decorated on hilt and blade with angelic characteristics. The left sword was made of pure silver; the hilt decorated with diamonds. With little effort, Rick threw Nivian to the side.

"A waste of time and effort," He stated calmly, watching the Flame Master fly into a wall. Gamecube lunged forward, claws ready, but Mario held her back.

"No!" He said with some effort. "This isn't our fight."

"But Nivian—"

"This isn't Nivian's fight either," Mario interrupted. "No…this is only one person's fight."

Nivian stood up. With a roar, he charged again, and was flung into a wall.

"Do you care so little for your life?" Rick asked, sounding bored. "Your rashness always clouded your judgment. It'll be your death."

"Bite me!" Nivian spat.

"Such an annoyance," The King sighed, knocking the angel out with a simple beam of light. Gamecube gasped as Mario branded a fist.

"Bastard!" He cried. "You can't be _that_ powerful!"

"Can't I?" Rick asked. "We shall see." He walked forward, swinging both swords for show. Mario and Gamecube began backing away.

"No." Marth sidestepped, standing between his friends and his father. Gamecube sighed in relief as Mario raised an eyebrow; it was the first time the prince spoke. Rick halted in his tracks, his smile growing as the demon continued. "You did all of this for one purpose, and you've achieved it. You have my attention, Father. What do you want?"

**Falcon: And she has to end the chapter there! O.o**

**Yoshi: So, they finally confront Rick, and there's another angel, Mephisto, who (like the demon Nivian and Gamecube) will be playing a more important part in **_**Meaning of Home**_

**Marth: Yeah, we'll be seeing all three of them in the sequel. But for now, that's all we've got! Until the next chapter: Review!**


	17. Mirror: Father and Son

**We're at the climax here folks! Which means the fic is almost done! Chapter sixteen is here for viewing purposes!**

**Falco: We're still in the Mirrored World it seems!**

**Yup.**

**Game Watch: "Father and Son…" Oh oh oh! It's the big confrontation and battle and stuff! WOW!**

**Indeed! Keep in mind though: my battle descriptions and stuff…are horrible. Bad. Evil. Well, in my personal opinion. But I promise to do my best! Bear with me folks, and remember that CC is my best friend. If something seems wrong, let me know, k?**

**Raichu: Well, I don't see it yet!**

**That's because it's below. Falco, disclaim please?**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OCs Gamecube and Mephisto, and the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World, the Others (in general and maybe her OCs' too?) the "Angel of Sorrow" concept, and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions stuff.**

**Raichu & Game Watch: With that, we start the chapter! Away sixteen! XD**

"What do you want?" Marth asked again. His expression was a neutral one, but he was absently mindedly sharpening his claws.

"I want you to see," Rick replied calmly. His eyes never left his son's. "Months, years even, of endless planning. I want you to see the truth of our worlds' statuses. This presentation was to show you how unbalanced we all truly are."

"Unbalanced?" Mario asked. "The only reason everything's unbalanced is because of you! You and your damned Other!"

"You have no say in this," Rick said coldly.

"You say 'presentation'…" Marth muttered. "Is that what you really see this as? A mere presentation? Lives have been lost, and are still being lost."

"That isn't my concern," Rick said.

"How can you say that?" Gamecube asked, horrified. Mario grabbed her arm and led her slowly to where Nivian was. "How can you discard all those lives without any emotion at all?"

"I am not one of them," The Angel King stated. "Yet I still became their king. I had been searching for a kingdom to rule, and I have found it."

"What of the kingdom back home?" Marth asked. "The land you've abandoned?"

"That land is Alicia's and her new husband's," Rick replied calmly. "And it will belong to the child they bear together. That kingdom was never mine, or yours. And the other kingdom belongs to Roy and Roy alone. We have no kingdom anymore."

"Are you saying my mom would abandon me in the end?"

"Never. As her firstborn, you are much more to her than anyone could ever imagine. However, you are also my son as you are hers, and you are my heir. I found us a kingdom to rule. As my heir, this world's Upper Realm will be yours one day."

Mario's eyes widened. "Did Rick just offer Marth the entire realm?" He asked in a whisper.

"I think he did," Gamecube replied in a whisper of her own. The two walked over to Nivian; the plumber kneeling by his side as the tigress conjured a shield. "I hope he refuses…"

"If you stay with me, you will be the king you dreamed of being when you were a child," Rick said. "And you would never have to worry about your job again. Of course, you may return home to regain your angelic powers and say farewell to your mother and friends." Mario frowned; he didn't mention Roy… "Will you accept my offer?"

Marth frowned in concentration, his hands falling to his sides. "It does sound like a dream come true, doesn't it?" He asked. "But tell me, why should I accept anything you give me?"

"You refuse my offer?"

"I do more than refuse it," The prince now looked angry. "Never again will I accept anything from you."

"Your disobedience speaks!" Rick said tauntingly, sneering. "I see the boy before me once again."

"Which boy?" Marth asked, slowly failing to keep his voice calm. "The one who looked up to you and loved you? Or the other one?"

"So, you still carry that hateful grudge."

"Of course I do!" The prince shouted, fisting his hands. "You would never understand Father…why couldn't you stop toying with all those lives? Why did you have to continue your madness? Why did you have to target _me_ of all people?"

"It was all for the sake of knowledge! For saving—"

"Stop lying! It wasn't for any of those reasons. You just wanted to get your revenge on everyone who stood in your way. Did you fear me that much, Father? I was only seven years old. It must've been a terrible insult to your ego that a seven year old would strike you with so much fear. Or was it Mother you feared, and decided to strike me because you couldn't strike her?"

"I feared no one, insolent child," Rick said bitterly. He held the two blades in front of him. "I had thought that you, my heir, would understand. Now I see that your worthless mortal of a mother has warped you beyond help. You may as well deserve that kingdom, but you will not see a return home."

"The only one worthless is you, Father. These people don't deserve so corrupt a king, so I will do them the favor their hero was to do."

"Then prepare to fight your last battle, smasher!" Rick roared, unleashing a beam of dark light. Marth rolled to the side, dodging the attack, and held out his hands; three giant crystals, midnight blue in color, appeared in a circle of energy and rushed forward. Rick countered the crystals, sending them into the ceiling, wall, and Gamecube's shield.

Father and son charged forward, and sword was met with claws. Sparks flew as Rick tried to break through the prince's defense, but Marth persevered. Lashing his tail out like a whip, the demon struck the Angel King in the side. Using the time he'd giving himself, he flung his fist into Rick's face; the spikes pushed through the King's skin.

To Marth's shock, Rick grabbed his wrist and flung him into a wall. Gamecube yelled and Mario hissed as Rick wiped some of the blood of his face.

"A nice try; however, my experiments protect me!" He shouted, watching Marth jump to his feet.

"So, you found what you were looking for after all?" He asked. "It doesn't matter; nothing can stop a being from eventually dying."

"Then try to kill me!" The King shouted. "If you even have the strength to!"

"You underestimate me, _Rick_," Marth said, smirking at the look of rage on his father's face. "I will never forget the torture you put me through in the name of science. I care not if you are my father; you've never acted like one when I needed you most! You never cared about Roy either! For the sake of my family, this realm and the one you left behind, as well as my own, I will see that you are the one who falls!"

With that, the prince began tracing a pattern in midair. The lines he made flashed as an abstract began to form. Rick fired another beam at the demon, but to his annoyance, it bounced off the abstract and blew off part of the ceiling. When the abstract was complete, it formed the shape of a heart and glowed.

The room chilled as a giant heart-shaped crystal encased around the King. Multiple crystals, shaped like icicles and sharpened, flung themselves into him. Mario and Gamecube watched in fascination.

When the giant crystal faded, Rick had multiple scars and cuts around his body, but he didn't look exhausted. Marth glared angrily before conjuring and sending out more crystals, all which we countered.

"Your magic is useless against me!" Rick shouted. "Let's see how good you are with those excuses you call weapons!" With a roar, he charged forward. Once again, blade met with claws, and sparks rained down.

Marth resisted the urge to curse; he was at a disadvantage. He back flipped, ducked, and dodged the fury his father was unleashing. There was only one thing he could do; watching as his father lifted the silver blade, he lunged forward and grabbed its hilt, trying to pry it from Rick's hand. The golden sword rose, but the prince caught it with his tail. It was now a tug of war.

"Come on…you can do it!" Mario whispered, his gloved fingers digging into his palms. Gamecube had turned from the battle to heal Nivian. "Win the blade…win it!"

"So, you will use my weapon against me?" Rick asked, leering. "Can you grab it from my hand? Do you have the strength? I am not sure if you do. Will you prove me wrong?" It was clear this was just a game to him.

Marth ignored Rick's words, instead focusing on making the silver blade his own. Eventually, he was able to pull it free and claimed the weapon. To his surprise though, it weight very heavily. It seemed the sword was indeed made of pure silver.

The Angel King glared as Mario silently cheered. "So, you are able to pull the weapon from my hand. The question is now, can you use it? A swordsman who is unable to wield a sword…how pathetic."

"I'll admit that great swords aren't my strongest suite," Marth said, holding the blade up with two hands. "But I don't need to be good in order to finish you."

"We shall see about that!" Now it was sword upon sword; silver against gold. Mario wondered if there was anything symbolic about it.

For what seemed like forever, Marth blocked and struck Rick's golden sword. While the weight of the weapon had lowered his speed, his tail made up for that. He needed to find a way to end this _now_.

And then he saw it. The way out. All he had to do…was time it right.

Backing up, he readied the blade. Rick knew what he was planning, and had done the same thing. The two then charged forward, swords singing in midair as they stuck not each other but the two wielders.

The two stopped; their backs facing each others. Marth turned, and fell to the ground; a line of blood appearing across the center of his body. Rick turned as well, and stood…

Then his head fell clean off his shoulders…

"Nothing can prevent a being from dying…" Mario muttered. "Not potions, not immortality, not anything…"

"W-what's going on?" Nivian asked, finally awake. Satisfied with her work, she dispatched the shield and ran over to Marth.

"So you killed him…" She muttered, quickly healing the wound.

"He deserved it, the bastard," The prince said bitterly. "I just hope my mother understands…"

"I'm sure she will."

"Can it be?" Master entered the room, looking at the dead Angel King. "Rick has been defeated…? Smashers; you've done more than I expected."

"I had a few debts to repay," Marth said. "It was my fault your hero was killed, and I had to do what I must." He dropped the silver sword, walked to his father, and picked up the golden one. It was dull; dead. "I only ask that I can take this sword home with me. Do whatever you like with his body and title; I care for neither of them."

"Indeed," Master said, nodding. "And now, I might as well let you know the good news—"

"Sir Jeffrey!" The Melee Marth had entered the hall. Mario stifled laughter, although seeing the worried look on his face made the plumber fall silent. "Smashers! You have to hurry; the portal's blinking out! Sir Jeremy can't hold on much longer!"

"Shit!" Master shouted.

"What?" Mario asked.

"A portal has appeared while you were here," Master replied. "And it's blinking out? Hurry! We must head back to the mansion! If it dissolves before you leave…" He didn't need to continue.

Within seconds, the six teleported back to the mansion.

**Yoshi: OH NO! HURRY! HURRY! O.o**

**Falcon: Why is she constantly end the chapters on cliffys? O.o**

**Marth: Builds up the suspense. With that, this chapter ends. Things are in our favor, but if we're not quick enough, everything will go from great to extremely wrong. XP**

**Yoshi: HURRY! XP  
**

**Falcon: And it's the epilogue that's up next too, which means the next chapter ends this fic folks! Expect the rise of **_**The Demon's Staff**_** after this fic closes! The sequel to this, **_**Meaning of Home**_**, may take a while, or she may post it; we don't know.**

**Yoshi: HURRY! HURRY!**

**Marth: With that, we're done! Tell us what you think! Review!**


	18. Epi: So Close, Yet So Far

**The battle has been won, lost power has been restored, and there were plenty of bonuses that the four never even **_**dreamed**_** of achieving. Yet it all comes down to this. The clock is ticking…will they reach the portal before it's too late? **

Raichu: So…we finally reach the last chapter…I'm going to miss being up here…

**How about you help me whenever I post up**_** Meaning of Home**_**? Keyword: Whenever. XD**

**Raichu: Sure! n.n**

**Falco: How about he takes my place as your head muse? (Silence) …okay! Okay! I get it! I'm stuck for life! (Mumbles)**

**Game Watch: So, for the final time, the disclaimer for this fic: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, nor does she own the Angel OCs Gamecube and Mephisto, and the Others themselves. She does own her own concepts of the angels and demons, the demon forms of both Master and Crazy Hands (as well as their names), Nivian Lant, Nanette Falcon, the angel Mick, the Four Seraphim, the Mirrored World, the Others (in general and maybe her OCs' too?) the "Angel of Sorrow" concept, and Daughter Time. We're not sure if she owns the parallel dimensions stuff.**

"**So Close, Yet So Far"…I can assume you guys will realize what's going to happen. Nevertheless, the title fits this epilogue well. Chapter away!**

Mewtwo frowned as he meditated. Despite all the efforts he, Ness, Jeremy, and Crazy had, the portal was still fading.

It was almost as if it wasn't even listening to them.

The portal's appearance must've been a shock to the Mirrored World. Upon hearing from Crazy that it was just _after_ Master had left, Mewtwo knew his Other was involved.

Of course he would be upset, the Other Mewtwo; he got his ass kicked and handed back to him, and was currently locked away. As if bringing the Mirror of Worlds here, knowing only he knew how to use it, was bad enough; he actually had to use its power _before_ the guys were ready!

Then again, making sure the four didn't return was probably his plan.

Mewtwo thought of what had happened a little after hearing about the portal; he, as well as the rest of the smashers, Jeremy, and the meleers, were shocked to hear from Crazy that the Other Marth was currently alive and well.

"_Of course," Jeffrey had said, smiling._

"_What does that mean?" The Other Luigi asked, curious._

"_Hearing about his death had me suspicious," Jeffrey replied. "An angel or demon completely dies in order to further a cause of invasion? That doesn't sound like a likely ending for an immortal. In fact, it sounds as unlikely as an angel or demon dying in order to prove a point." _

"Ha! Like that has ever happened in a dimension!" The Other Bowser said, laughing.

"_We don't know," Jeffrey countered. "For all we know, it could've."_

"_Is that what you were talking about before the meleers attacked?" Peach asked._

"_Indeed," Jeffrey replied. "It was only a matter of time."_

Mewtwo thought that that fact would've helped…but it didn't.

'_It should've!_' He thought bitterly. '_It means all their plotting _would've_ been for nothing! They could've gone home and it would've been like nothing had happened!_'

The Other Mr. Game and Watch and Roy were for that idea. After realizing that they wouldn't escape their cells otherwise, the Other Link, Falco, Luigi, Kirby, and Pichu also agreed.

'_Or perhaps they _were_ homesick,_' Mewtwo thought. '_No matter; the other Others don't care to return, and we all will end up suffering in the end._'

Breaking his connection, knowing his power was useless, he thought on the consequences if they failed to keep the portal awake. He thought of Peach, Dr. Mario, and Luigi; he thought of Sally and Nanette; but more importantly, he thought of Roy and the woman who was waiting by his side; the woman of forty two with such long, beautiful ocean colored hair and just as colorful and beautiful eyes…

She appeared with Ray, and the pokemon had watched Roy happily fly into her arms. He knew without a doubt, that this was the lady Alicia Shino.

"_What's been happening?" She had asked, gently freeing herself from Roy and walking forward. "I have heard what Lord Ray has told me, and I want answers."  
_

"_You must understand; as to Rick's whereabouts and condition, we're just as clueless as you," Jeffrey said in reply. "My and Jeremy's Others know, but until we hear from them, we won't know." _

"What? What about Dad?" Roy asked, wide-eyed.

"_Your father is alive," Alicia said. "Although I understand why Lord Ray had told us he had died, it was still the wrong thing to do." _

"I didn't know how much you knew about your husband's experimenting," Ray admitted. "And it would only be a matter of time before Death's Axe had killed him."

"You don't think I could've been any help? Or at least wanted to hit him for all the pains he caused?" Alicia asked. "I am a mortal, and I never watched him at work, but even I knew that he would've struck me in another way. And he did."

"_What does that mean?" Roy asked, still wide-eyed. He was torn between being happy that Rick was still alive and upset over the 'experimenting'._

"_Do not worry about it Roy," Alicia said gently. "Now, I wish to wait with the other smashers, and I wish to hear all that you guys know."  
_

Now it was all up to the four. Mewtwo prayed with all his heart that they were successful.

"This way!" Crazy shouted, leading the four True Dwellers to the Mirror Room. "Hurry hurry hurry!"

Gamecube and Nivian were right behind the younger angel; Marth and Mario were a little behind them. Sweat was pouring down the plumber's face; everything was starting to get to him. Wiping his forehead and promising himself he would rest when he got back, he continued with the other three.

"I need someone stationed to help these guys through!" Crazy shouted when they reached and started to pass a hallway. The four guessed they were close to the portal.

Fortunately, his request was heard; Fox and Peach walked up to the Mirror's sides. Placing a hand for balance, they passed through.

The light caught the True Dwellers' and Crazy's eyes. "That room over there!"

"Wow…it looks just like our mansion!" Fox said. "I didn't think it actually would!"

"Hi guys!" Peach said cheerfully as the five barged into the room. "We'll help you guys across! What do we need to do?"

"Just grab the person's hands and push him or her through," Crazy replied. "The boost will help get them to the other side!"

"Ladies first," Mario said, gesturing to Gamecube. The tigress nodded and ran forward. Fox and Peach grabbed each of her hands and pushed her through the portal. "Next!"

Nivian ran forward and jumped. Just as Fox and Peach began to push him through, however, the portal flashed, and the three stopped.

"W-what's going on?" Fox asked. "I…can't move!"

"No good!" Crazy shouted. "Is…is the portal vanishing?"

"What about them?" Mario asked. "What if they're stuck in an in-between dimension?"

There was a rumble; then Fox and Peach shot into the room. Nivian vanished into the Smash Mansion as the portal closed.

The kitsune rushed to the wall where the portal once stood; it was solid. "It's…gone…"

"No!" Mario shouted, running up to and banging on the wall. "NO! We are _not_ stuck here!"

"Actually…I think we are…" Marth muttered sadly.

"Stuck in the Mirrored World?" Peach asked. "But…but…"

"Oh man, I didn't expect this to happen!" Crazy moaned miserably. "What do we do now? We don't have the Mirror!"

"What's going on?" Master entered the room, spied the four smashers and smacked his head. "Oh no…"

"Think we have room for four more?" Crazy asked humorlessly. Master glanced at Fox, who was sitting with his hands covering his face, Mario, who was still banging on the wall, Peach, who looked ready to cry, and Marth, who looked as if he almost expected this to happen. He smacked his head again, sighing.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked after seeing Nivian shoot straight to the floor.

"The portal was done," Jeffrey replied bitterly. "Since there were people still in it, however, it shot them out, depending on which side the person's head was on."

"So Fox and Peach are now over there?" Falco asked, wide-eyed. Luigi ran over to the dormant Mirror and began banging on it.

"No! Bring them back!" He shouted.

"Question my Other," Mewtwo said firmly. "He's the one who planned all of this." The now furious demon nodded and left.

"No one can have a happy ending, it seems," Alicia said, gently hugging Roy, who looked ready to cry.

"Ummm…I'll go talk to my Other," Jeremy said meekly, leaving as well. One by one, the other smashers, and the two angels, began filing out of the room until Roy, still by his mother's side, Luigi, and Falco remained.

"Damn it...!" Falco shouted.

"So much for our happy ending…" Roy muttered.

"It's only delayed, my son," Alicia said gently. "But we will get it back. Smashers, Marth…please be strong."

She and Roy left the room. After a few minutes, Luigi gave up and left as well. Shortly afterwards, Falco turned and ran out of the room.

The lights turned off.

**Yoshi: NO! They weren't fast enough! O.o**

**Falcon: Nivian and Gamecube escape, but Fox and Peach are caught! O.o And this is how she ends the fic!**

**Marth: It's almost, if not just, as bad at **_**The Angels' Door**_**'s…--;**

**Yoshi: Well, with this, the fic is done! So many questions; all that will be answered in **_**Meaning of Home**_**! …whenever she decides to get it up!**

**Marth: Don't expect MoH to appear for a bit; RoyalFanatic's still in the plotting stage, and she really does want to start **_**The Demon's Staff**_**, which has been delayed for TOO long! XD**

**Falcon: And that's all from us down here! For the final time for this fic, review!**


End file.
